Summer vaca in LA
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: The girls are staying in their beach house in L.A. for the summer. While on vacation they have to deal with obsessive fangirls, weird fanboys, and famous rockstars, can the girls survive in the rockstar life or will they crash and burn? i suck at summaries... Parings: BrickXBloss, ButchXBC, BoomXBubbs, MitchXRobin
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own powerpuff girls

(That's for the whole story, too lazy to write it)

Blossom: you're always too lazy to write anything

ME: *death-glares*

Buttercup: 0.o blossom you got to be the bossy ass bitch all the time

Blossom: *gasp* I am not bossy

Bubbles: actually you kinda are blossom sorry

Buttercup: HA even bubbles agrees

Blossom: _

Robin: to the story

Intros:

Blossom: 18 years old

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Pink

Height: 5'6

Size: C-cups and a goddess figure

Bubbles: 18 years old

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Baby Blue

Height: 5'5

Size: C-cups and an 8 figure

Buttercup: 18 years old

Hair: Black

Eyes: lime green

Height: 5'7

Size: D-cups (sadly for her :P) and a hourglass figure

Robin: 18 years old

Hair: Brown

Eyes: purple

Height: between 5'6 and 5'7

Size: D-cups and an 8 figure

Brick: 19 years old

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Crimson

Height: 6'4

Size: rock-hard 8 pack, rippling biceps and pecks

Personality: Unknown

Butch: 19 years old

Hair: Black

Eyes: Forest green

Height: 6'3

Size: rock-hard 8 pack, rippling biceps and pecks

Personality: Unknown

Mitch: 19 years old

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Dark Purple

Height: 6'3

Size: rock-hard 8 pack, rippling biceps and pecks

Personality: Unknown

Boomer: 19 years old

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Height: 6'2

Size: rock-hard 8 pack, rippling biceps and pecks

Personality: Unknown

**Theres the introductions of the charaters…I know this story is gonna seem just like other ones with the RRB being famous rockstars and the puffs being normal girls but I just wanna start off like that…im gonna try and change it up so tell me what you think of it**

**BC: R  
BB: E  
B: V  
BR: I  
BCH:E  
BM: W  
R/M: REVIEW!**


	2. LA Dream House

**Summer Vaca in L.A.**

Buttercup POV:

Ring Ring RI-Crash!

"BUTTERCUP THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK, YOU'VE BROKEN THREE THIS WEEK!"

Ugh, yeah that was my morning wake-up call, my annoying older sister Blossom.

"Chill Red I didn't break anything!" I yelled back

I finally trudged out of bed and went to wash up and take a shower; 15 minutes later I got dressed in a lime green tank, black baggy shorts, and black and green air jordans. I left my choppy hair untouched and flew down to eat breakfast. Blossom and bubbles were already sitting eating breakfast except Robin; she's our adopted sister that the professor gave powers to just like us.

"Yo, where's Robin?" I ask while getting some cereal

"She's still asleep as usual, why don't you go get her." Blossom suggested. She had on a pink aeropostale shirt, white tie dye short shorts, and pink doc martens.

"Yeah I would but im already sitting down"

"No you're no-!"

"I'll go get her to shut you two up" bubbles interrupted. She had on a V-strap baby blue floral sundress that stopped at her knees and white open-toed wedges.

NO POV:

Bubbles started flying up to Robin's room, but stopped in front of her door and started giggling remembering how Robin splattered her door with paint last summer out of boredom. She then walked in to see Robin halfway out of bed and half way on the floor. The sheets were on the floor and one of the pillows was thrown across the room that knocked over a lamp.

Bubbles drew in a breath and used her sonic scream.

"ROBIN WAKE UP YOUR GONNA MISS THE PLANE TO L.A.!"

"What the fuck, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Robin rushed into bathroom, washed up, showered, and got dressed. She stepped out wearing a purple buttoned shirt tied just above her belly button, black short shorts, and paint splattered high top chucks.

"You know I was just kidding, right?" bubbles said grinning

"Figured"

Robin and bubbles finally flew down stairs and started eating breakfast with the rest of the girls.

..XXxTimeSkipxXx...

"You girls ready!"

"Yeah professor, we're about to leave."

"Ok have a safe trip and have in L.A."

The girls finished taking their luggage out of their dad's car and started heading into the airport only to run into…*sigh* Princess and her snob crew.

Princess was 18 just like the girls but her being spoiled turned her into the biggest brat on the planet. She wore skimpy clothes that showed off *shudder* certain areas and her once puffy hair looked as if it was tried to be flatten which made it look like string was attached to her head.

The members of her crew were Bridget, Megan, and Vanessa.

Bridget had red hair that stopped at her shoulders, Vanessa had black hair that stopped at her waist, and Megan had messy brown hair that stopped 2 in below her shoulders. They always followed what princess did and wore.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Princess sneered. She had a tight yellow tube top that said 'princess' in black cursive writing, short yellow mini skirt, and black stilettos.

(A/N: Princess and her crew are wearing the same thing just different colors; Megan had green, Bridget had pink, and Vanessa had aqua.)

"Look you little brat, why don't you move your ass out of the way and let us through." Blossom said

"Didn't you hear princess ask you a question, so answer it!" a Brunette yelled

"Was she talking to you bitch 'cause I don't think so" Buttercup said to her face

"Man I can't stand Princess and her snob crew" bubbles whispered to Robin

"What did you say" the ravenette asked

"She said she can't stand your ass!" Robin yelled causing a scene

"Why you little-!"

The ravenette pounced on Robin and they started rolling on the floor punching, kicking, and hair pulling, well mostly from the raven haired girl. Robin started throwing punches on the girl like there was no tomorrow; the girl didn't stand a chance until someone said security was coming and the girls tried pulling robin and the girl apart.

"Bridget, Megan, Vanessa, lets go!" Princess yelled running off

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup helped Robin up, grabbed their luggage, and ran off to their plane. The girls boarded and bombarded Robin with concern (bubbles), encouragement (buttercup), and discipline (blossom).

"Robin that was awesome how you handled that stuck up bitch!"

"Robin how could you do that, you don't know if security would have caught us and put us in jail!"

"Robin, are you ok?"

"Im fine, chill blossom, and thanks buttercup!"

"Ugh, I need to relax this is irritating my brain" Blossom complained

"Yeah, considering your brain is big enough already" Buttercup laughed

Xx… …xXTimeSkip: 2hourslaterXx… …xX

Robin POV:

"Finally, I can move again!" Buttercup yelled jumping out the plane causing people to stare

"What, got a problem or something?" everyone just went back to what they were doing like nothing happened

Me, blossom, and bubbles just stood there laughing our asses off at buttercup's stupidity. We've only been here 2 minutes and people already think we're crazy, how hilarious is that?

"Let's get out of here before BC embarrasses herself again." Bubbles complied

"HEY!"

Me and the girls found our luggage, hitched a cab, and made our way to the beach house to start our summer vaca in L.A.

(A/N: See what I did there :-3)

30 minutes later we arrived at the beach house. It was the biggest house I have ever seen; it was more like a mansion than a house. We grabbed our suitcases and walked inside only to be blow away again.

The kitchen had tan walls with glass marble counters. The stove, oven, and the refrigerator were a silvery grey and there was a glass dining room table in the next room beside the fridge. The floor had tan glass tiles.

The living room was humongous; it had a large white L-shaped couch with a square foot rest, a small coffee table on the side and a Giant plasma flat screen television. On the other side of the room were 4 recliner chairs all in the girls' signature colors. The best part was the floors were carpeted so I can shock people in their sleep heheheh.

Next, me and the girls went upstairs to be astonished again. When we got there, before we entered our rooms, at the end of the hall was glass door with a swirl pattern frame design. We opened the door come face to face with most beautiful view of the beach and plus the sun was going down making it AMAZING. The balcony we were on had the same swirl pattern just like the door.

"This house is amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed

"I know, im loving that living room time to party!" buttercup yelled fist pumping the air

"Hey guys, let's check our rooms" Blossom said running into the house with us on her tail

When me and the girls came inside we went to our rooms. My room had different shades of purple around looking like wind patterns. I had a queen sized bed with lavender bed spread and purple polka dots all over it and tan carpeted floors. There was a desk in the corner of the room with a laptop, headphones, and a…NEW IPHONE 5! OMFG!

"Chill robin" I whisper to myself

"Oh my gosh I even have flat screen TV!" I squealed

"Yo Robin, calm down before you have a heart attack!"

"Whatever buttercup!"

This is gonna be the best summer ever!

Xx… …xXNO POV: Xx… …xX

Buttercup's room was lime green with the words 'BC' all over in forest green. She had a queen sized bed with different shades of green and 'Fight' on it in black and black carpeted floors. She had a punching bag in the corner, a desk, laptop, and the iphone 5. Plus a flat screen TV.

Bubbles room was baby blue with bubbles all over the wall. She had a queen sized bed with blue sheets with bubbles on it and white carpeted floors. There was a fashion designing mannequin, desk, laptop, iphone 5, and flat screen TV.

Blossoms room was pink with red blossoms on the walls. Queen sized bed with pink and white striped sheets and light pink carpeted floors. She had a bookshelf stocked with books, desk, laptop, iphone 5, and a flat screen TV.

The girls came out of their rooms and slid down their doors saying…

"Summer vaca in L.A. let's get this started"

There's the first chapter hope you like it

Review and tell me what you think


	3. Beach chaos

**Summer Vaca in L.A.**

Blossom POV:

_*buzz* *buzz*_

I woke up to hear my phone vibrating seeing I had a text message from buttercup.

_*__**TEXT MESSAGE FROM BUTTERCUP**__*_

_*Yo Leader girl,_

_Wakey wakey_

_Would have come woke you_

_up but too lazy to go upstairs _

_again*_

"Well, that's buttercup for you"

I text her back, obviously saying how lazy she was, and said lets go the beach

_*__**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM BUTTERCUP**__*_

_*Really!? Now I have_

_To go back upstairs _

_To change thanks a lot*_

I laughed at her come back and went to washed up and shower. 20 minutes later I stepped out with a dark pink swimsuit halter top, jean shorts, and pink flip flops.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast and saw bubbles and robin happily eating while buttercup was glaring at me.

"What you glaring at me for?" I asked her

"You making me walk that far, summer time is when you kick back and relax." She replied

"And shopping, going to the beach, partying-"

"Ok bubbles we get it, that's what you want to do." Robin interrupted her

Bubbles was wearing a Blue bikini top with a white t-shirt over it, a white mini skirt, and blue sandals.

Robin was wearing a purple tankini with an oversized grey t-shirt, white shorts under, and purple sandals

Buttercup was wearing a green surfer top and black swim trunks.

"Really buttercup, you can't wear a swimsuit for once?" Bubbles asked

"No and I don't plan to" she retorted

"That's what you think" robin said

"What do you mean by that?"

"GET HER!"

Next thing you know me and bubbles were dragging buttercup upstairs by her feet and her yelling at us.

"Robin help me!"

"Sorry robin's not here right now leave a message after the beep."

"Ima get you If I survive this shit!"

"Fine by me"

Me and bubbles dragged buttercup to bubbles room and tossed her on the bed locking the door in the process. While bubbles was looking for something for her BC to wear I was struggling to hold her down, she's like 5x stronger than me. Bubbles finally came out with a lime green bikini with a black outline.

"No, no no no no no no no!"

30 minutes later we finally got buttercup into that stupid swimsuit and dragged her back down stairs.

"You guys done?"

"Yes robin, we're finally done."

Robin turned her head from the tv and her jaw hit the floor, like literally. Her seeing buttercup in a bikini makes it seem like the world is going to end soon.

"BC you look amazing!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, lets get this over with already" buttercup then threw on a black t-shirt and neon green shorts.

We made our way down to the beach getting a lot of stares from random guys on the beach.

"Awkward much?" Robin asked. We all nodded agreeing with the situation.

We found a good spot down the beach always from any weird stalkers, so we lied down our towels and went to the changing hut to you know…get changed.

When we came out we started getting wolf whistles from random directions. We just kept walking ignoring the situation.

"Lets go surfing robin, I don't trust these people out here." Buttercup said dragging robin off to the surf shack.

"So bubs, you want to have your own POV now?" I asked

"No thanks maybe later, I just want to tan right now, why not pass it to robin on buttercup?" she said dozing off

"ok, hey bc your turn!"

"For what!?"

"your POV!"

"OK!"

Xx… …xXBC POV: Xx… …xX

Ok so me and robin are on our way to the surf shop because…you heard what I said earlier, all these damn perverts around here are freaking me out.

'Dear god please let me have to kick ass out here, I need a good rush out here' I thought to myself

"So buttercup you still remember how to surf?" Robin asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hell yeah, hopefully I don't wipe-HEY!" I was interrupted by some guy falling on top of me

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" I yell while he's getting off of me

"Sorry, I was running from fangirls and I wasn't looking where I was going." He said while helping me up

"My name's Butch"

"Mine's unknown…for now"

"What, you can't give me your name"

"I don't give my name to people like you"

"And what am I?"

"An arrogant ass-hole that loves hitting up girls and expecting bitches to crawl up to you." I said smirking

"Ohhhh, you just got burned!" Robin yelled in the background

"What you got to say to that dude" robin asked the guy acting like an announcer

The guy just smirked making mine vanish; he walked closer to me so that our chests were touching making me blush a little.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world and I would travel to the end of the world to be with you."

Mine and robin's jaws dropped at what the guy said.

"You're a stuck up bitch that loves running her trap and spreading her legs open to anyone, and FYI stay off the stripper poles would ya." He said in one breath

I was totally red in the face both from anger and embarrassment and robin seemed so shocked.

"Look buddy watch yourself, or else" I said venom dripping off my voice

"Or else what?"

I lost my temper at that point so I punched the guy in his face causing him to stumble back. He recomposed himself and ran straight at me tackling me to the ground. We started rolling in the sand and robin just stood there like a statue not bothering to help or call the cops. Yes cops so they can send me to jail after almost murdering this guy. We kept rolling choking the life out of each but for a strange reason he looked to be enjoying this.

"Yes im enjoying this"

'What the hell, is he reading my mind or something?'

"Nope I just know"

"And why are you enjoying this"

"'Cause since when are you able wrestle with a babe in a bikini?"

I blushed at his comment but snapped out about to continue choking him until I hear faint gasps and cursing. I look up to see a bunch of girls and princess in skimpy bikini's either glaring daggers at me or looking concerned at the boy underneath me.

"Get off of him bitch" princess yelled at me

"Why should i?"

"Don't you know who he is?"

"Apparently not since im choking him over here."

"He's Butch in the famous band The RowdyRuff Boys with his brothers Brick, Boomer, and Mitch." A blonde girl said with hearts in her eyes making the other girls swoon with love.

"Ok and I should care why?"

"He's gonna marry me and make babies with me." A Brown haired girl said

"No he's gonna marry me!" a red-head yelled

"No me!"

"ME!"

The girls just started arguing about who's marrying who making me sick.

"My life is slowly slipping away!" I yell interrupting their ranting. By then I got off the guy and we were standing next to each other.

"Oh shutup bitch"

"Yeah best come back ever" sarcasm obviously dripping off my voice. That seemed to have pissed them off even more so to distract them I…

"Oh my gosh there's a sale on beauty products on the other side of the beach!"

"Really, where where?!"

The girls then took off yelling something about looking good for someone or getting ready for marriage.

"Nice, thanks for getting rid of them." Butch told me

"Yeah whatever they were annoying me anyway." I said

"Well…later" I started to leave until he grabbed my arm turning me to face him,

"Not until I do this first." He said making me blush

'What is he gonna do…dear god save me'

Cliffy people

Review…so sleepy 1 in the morning.

Review peo-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzz


	4. the meeting

_Recap…_

"_Well…later" I started to leave until he grabbed my arm turning me to face him,_

"_Not until I do this first." He said making me blush_

'_What is he gonna do…dear god save me'_

Xx… …xXBC POV: Xx… …xX

Ok me being me, as a girl, would expect the guy to kiss me especially in this situation but instead the dickhead…threw me in the ocean. He started leaning down so I closed my eyes and braced for it, but instead I end up in ice cold water.

"You son of a bitch!"

"You should have seen the look on your face." he said between laughs. He then started walking away still laughing his ass off until the same fan girls saw him and chased him down the beach. Now it was my turn to laugh my ass off.

"Hey BC you ok?" Robin asked stretching out her hand to help me

"Yeah, being thrown in the ocean sure is fun." I said sarcastically

I grabbed robin's out stretched hand and pulled her into the freezing water with me making her curse and splash water all over me. I couldn't help but laugh at her until I see a bunch of guys running straight at us with hearts in their eyes.

"Yo Robin, not trying to interrupt your cursing spree, but there a bunch of guys coming here mostly to flirt and annoy us." I said coolly

"What the fuck!" Robin grabbed my arm and dragged me back to where we left blossom and bubbles. Blossom and bubbles must have caught on to why we were running 'cause they grabbed everything we had and took off running too.

"You know this is the perfect moment to play a song." I said, so I grabbed my iphone out of nowhere and started playing 'Who let the dogs out'.

_**Who let the dogs out**_

_**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

By now me and robin caught up with bubbles and blossom and the guys were gaining on us. I told blossom we should fly but she said it would give bad vibes to people here. Thinking we're freaks or something, so we kept running.

_**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)**_

_**And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)**_

_**I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)**_

_**And the girls report to the call**_

_**The poor dog show down**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast**_

_**She really want to skip town**_

_**Get back off me, beast off me**_

_**Get back you flea infested monger**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

I got ahead of the girls and told them to follow me. Me being the sneaky one im able to get away from anybody. I made sharp turn down an alley and jumped through a human sized hole in the wall. The girls followed me and the guys ran past not knowing we were hiding. Surprisingly they didn't pay any attention to the song so we started dancing in the unknown area we were at.

_**I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}**_

_**To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}**_

_**Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}**_

_**You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}**_

_**Her bone runs out now**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**_

_**A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**_

Oh oh my solo's here!

_**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on**_

_**I gotta get my girl I got my myind on**_

_**Do you see the rays comin' from my eye**_

_**What could you be friend**_

_**That Benji man that's breakin' them down?**_

_**Me and My white short shorts**_

_**And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do**_

_**I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful**_

_**'Cause I'm the man of the land**_

At that moment me and the girls didn't notice four figures coming up to us. Next thing I knew I heard petrified scream sounding like bubbles. I saw one of the figures grabbed her and was trying take her away but me being the over tough-ass, protective sister I went started kicking that guys ass until…

_**When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof-**_

"Yo chill, hey girly quit beating up my brother!"

Suddenly lights came on and it looked we were in some basement and standing in front of us were four sexy- _'what the hell BC keep the dirty thoughts out'_…four guys standing in front of us.

The tallest one of the group had ginger hair and crimson eyes, the second tallest was the same guy from the beach earlier; he had black spiky hair and those mesmerizing forest green eyes. Ok note to self mentally beat the crap out of myself for thinking of this shit. The third tallest had brown shaggy hair and dark purple eyes. Lastly, the shortest guy had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he must have been the guy I was beating up because he had some bruise on his body and did I mention they all just have swim trunks on. Damn

"What are you guy's doin-" Robin was interrupted by bubbles and blossom screaming…

"OMG IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

"Well there goes my left ear." Robin complained making the brown haired guy smirk at her.

"Oh chill out Robin" bubbles and blossom said completely annoyed

"Am I the only one that doesn't know who they are?" I asked completely irritated

"Well BC we tried getting you to listen to them, I mean they were all over the TV and you manage to completely ignore them?" Blossom asked

"Um, pretty much, yeah"

Everyone basically just sweat dropped at me and then there was a long silence.

"You know what bubbles you take the POV"

"OK!"

Xx… …xXBUBBLESPOV: Xx… …xX

Ok guys so me and my sisters are in this unknown place with the ROWDYRUFF BOYS and they have 8 packs and no shirts!

"Oh my gosh I can't believe the rowdy ruff boys are here!" I couldn't stop squealing making buttercup glare at me. I mean how could she not know who they are they are like the hottest band in the entire world, but boomer is the cutest out of all of them.

"Ok so what are you guys doing here?" Brick the red headed one ask us making blossom blush a little. I just nudged her on the arm giving her that 'knowing look' making her blush even more.

"W-we were r-running away fr-from f-f-fanboys." Blossom stuttered nervously making brick smirk at her and she just blushed even more.

"Good going Red."

"Oh shutup buttercup!"

"Ok so why are you guys here?" Buttercup asked

"Same situation" they said in usion

"Ok well, it was nice meeting you guys but we gotta go" Robin said dragging us through the same hole. When no one was looking we took off through the skies and headed straight home. This was the best day ever!

"Girls when we get home we have to turn buttercup into a normal girl, I mean who doesn't know who the hell the rowdyruff boys are?" I said making BC halt to a complete stop.

"Hell to the no, you are not doin' shit to me, if you dare touch me I will kill you!" Buttercup yelled flying as fast as she could back home, mainly to lock herself in her room. Me, robin, and blossom looked at each other and chased her to her room (of course) and tickled her until she gave in.

"You guys *haha* are a *haha* bunch *hahaha* of dicks!"

"Give in BC and it will all be over in an hour…or more" Blossom said tickling the life out of her

"N-never *hahahaha*"

"Ok now we have to do it the hard way." By then her eyes went wide and she started struggling against us as we dragged her downstairs to the living room tying her to a chair. We turned on the TV and turned to MTV and the story was about the Rowdyruff boys.

"No anything but this!"

"Really, anything?" I asked

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door."

"What the hell?" we all looked at her like she was crazy

"What?"

"Never mind let's get this marathon started!" I hear robin yell form the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Xx… …xXRRBPOV: Xx… …xX

"Blossom"

"Bubbles"

"Buttercup"

"Robin"

"Time to get some girls, I got a song coming on, what about you guys?" boomer asked

"Not really"

"Maybe later"

"Im tired"

"Ugh, that's what I get for having brothers"

That's it people

Review and tell me what you think so far


	5. Beach party pt1

Xx… …xXNO POV: Xx… …xX

After the PPG flew off back home thinking nobody saw them fly away…they were wrong. The Rowdyruff boys saw the whole thing.

"So they have powers too?"

"Guess so, I thought we were the only ones."

"Let's follow them; I want an explanation for this"

The guys decided to head out and follow the girls to get an explanation until they ran into their fangirls again.

"Oh come on what are the odds?" Butch yelled running down the street.

"Let's hurry and get home before they tear us to pieces!" The guys nodded in agreement to brick's words and headed straight for their hou- I mean MANSION!

Xx… …xXTimeSkipXx… …xX

Its 10pm in the Jojo household not a creature was stirring not even a-

"You guys ready for the party?!"

"Yeah man wait a sec!"

Just kidding the guys are going to a beach party as the star guests to perform. Brick was chillin' in his room doing whatever brick's do; he was wearing a red t-shirt, white swim trunks, and white Nikes. Butch was playing a video game with Mitch; he was wearing a Black t-shirt, forest green swim trunks, and black and green Air Jordans and the other guy was wearing a Purple V-neck tight shirt, Silver swim trunks, and purple and white adidas. Boomer was in the kitchen eating and wearing a Blue Tank top, Navy blue swim trunks, and white Nikes.

Brick came downstairs and yelled, "Bro's lets go time to party!"

"Alright!"

The guys left the house and made their way down to the beach until they all came up with an idea…

"Guys why don't we go look for those girls from earlier?" Mitch asked

"Yeah but how are we going to find them?" a curious boomer asked

"Let's fly around, we got plenty of time before the show." Butch suggested

Butch and Mitch started flying North and West and Boomer and Brick started flying South and East until the 4 came up together to a huge beach house.

"You guys think that's it?"

They just shrugged and flew down to the living room window seeing the girls watching TV in their sync recliners.

"I got a song comin on!" Boomer loudly whispered. The guys nodded in agreement and opened the window unnoticed.

_**Live while we're young: One Direction**_

_**Mitch: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down  
**_By now the girls were staring at the guys in front of them, shocked to see them in their house and robin blushing at the sight of Mitch singing to her. The guys grabbed their sync girl and started dragging them out of the house down toward the beach._**  
Butch: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight  
**_They were all down by the beach now with the HUGE crowd dancing their asses off and the Ruffs onstage doing their 'own' style of dancing._**  
All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some**_

Brick: And live while we're young

Butch: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh  
Butch started singing directly to Buttercup making her blush in the process and him smirk. _'son of a bitch'_ was all she thought_**  
Boomer: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight**_

All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
Brick: And live while we're young  
Butch: And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight  
Mitch: I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Tonight let's get some  
Butch: And live while we're young

Everybody was cheering the guys on, going nuts in the process. A group of kids started yelling encore getting the crowd to follow in their footsteps.

"Ok, Now I know everybody knows this." Mitch said into the mic.

_**Bick: Give me a second thought I**_

_**I need to get my story straight**_

_**My friends are in the bathroom**_

_**getting higher than the empire state**_

_**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar**_

_**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses**_

_**asking 'bout a scar and**_

_**Boomer: I know I gave it to you months ago**_

_**I know you're trying to forget**_

_**But between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologies you know**_

_**Im trying hard to take it back**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home**_

_**All: Tonight we are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire **_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**Tonight we are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_** Mitch: Now I know that im not**_

_**All that you got I guess that I just thought**_

_**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**_

_**But our friends are back so let's raise the cup**_

'_**cause I found someone to carry me home**_

_**All: Tonight we are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire **_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**Tonight we are young **_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**Mitch/Boomer: Carry me home tonight**_

_**Brick/Butch:(na na na na na na)**_

_**Just carry me home tonight**_

_**(na na na na na na)**_

_**Carry me home tonight**_

_**(na na na na na na)**_

_**Just carry me home tonight**_

_**(na na na na na na)**_

_**Butch: The moon is on my side I have no reason to run**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**_

_**The angels never arrived but i can hear the choir**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home **_

_**All: Tonight we are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire **_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**Tonight we are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**Brick: So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like fallin' down**_

_**I'll carry you home tonight**_

Everyone was going wild, dancing and singing along with the boys.

"Now it's time for one of you to come up and drop somethin' hot!" Boomer yelled in the crowd.

Next thing you knew you saw random girls trying to jump, climb, and even claw their way up on stage but sadly princess and her crew made it up there before anyone. *groan*

"Attention everyone, you all know me as Princess Morbucks, so just know im the prettiest, greatest singer, and richer than any of you so stay out of my way!"

"You know that didn't make any sense right?" a random person yelled

"Shut up yes it did!" She shrieked back causing a few snickers

Xx… …xXBLOSSOM POVXx… …xX

Oh god, why, why did it have to be princess on stage? I'd rather have a gay guy singing up there than that bimbo.

(A/N: No offense to any gay people, honestly I just writing the story.)

Sadly she's singing girl on fire by Alicia keys and the worst part is she's singing…alone. Now im gonna lose my hearing again.

_**Princess: She's just a girl, and she's on fire**_

_**Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**_

_**She's living in a world, and it's on fire**_

_**Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**_

_**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**_

_**And she's burning it down**_

_**Oh, she got her head in the clouds**_

_**And she's not backing down**_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**She's walking on fire**_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**_

_**So bright, she can burn your eyes**_

_**Better look the other way**_

_**You can try but you'll never forget her name**_

_**She's on top of the world**_

_**Hottest of the hottest girls say**_

_**Oh, we got our feet on the ground**_

_**And we're burning it down**_

_**Oh, got our head in the clouds**_

_**And we're not coming down**_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**She's walking on fire**_

_**This girl is on fire **_

_**Everybody stands, as she goes by**_

_**Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**_

_**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**_

_**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**_

_**And it's a lonely world**_

_**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby **_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**This girl is on fire**_

_**She's walking on fire**_

_**This girl is on fire **_

_**Oh, oh, oh...**_

_**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**_

When she finished everyone silent not even crickets were chirping, people's jaws were on the floor and wide eyes were seen everywhere.

"Princess actually sounded-"

**Cliffy time and sadly school's starting soon so I may not be able to update very often like now but I'll try**

**Blossom: See focusing on your school work is more important**

**Buttercup: Blossom did anyone ask for your amen?**

**Me: Yeah!  
Bubbles: Please review before these 3…never mind**


	6. Beach party pt2

"Princess actually sounded-"

I was cut off by everyone cheering for that bitch up there, god im sounding like buttercup now. I couldn't bare standing here watching her bow as if she was best singer ever, we even sound way better than her; I left and started walking down the side of the beach looking at the glistening moonlight shine down on the calm ocean. Out of nowhere someone wrapped their arms around me covering my eyes in the process. My first instinct was to yell rape, but instead I yelled…

"RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!"

"Yo, chill, just calm down" the stranger whispered closely to my ear.

I gasped at the deep sound of the voice wondering if I heard it before in my life until it hit me.

"Brick?" I asked as he let go of me

"The one and only." He said grinning and throwing me a thumbs up

I blushed at his cuteness, I still can't the he's here with me, ME!, on the beach; it's like the prefect romance story. I just can't get those blazing crimson eyes out of my head.

Snapping me out of my thoughts he asked me, "So why are you walking by yourself, shouldn't you partying like your sisters, or listening to what's her name sing?"

"That's the main reason I left, she's like a complete bitch to everyone just because her dad's a big fat rich guy that can get her anything she wants." I said turning slightly red from anger.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in ya." He said smirking. Damn that smirk

"What do you mean by that?" I asked getting curious

"Nothing, nothing." He said starting to slowly back away

"Wait, HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Brick started running away from me down the beach, I ran straight after him until he jumped into the air started flying leaving a red streak behind him. The first thought that flew into my head was 'he can fly too, but, but how?' I decided it was for the best and flew after him too towards the city. We flew past trees and even the Hollywood sign, how cool! I kept chasing brick until I didn't see him or his streak anymore.

"Where did he go?"

"Im right behind you, sweetheart."

"What the hell, how did, but you were, huh? He chuckled at my confusing.

I flew to a branch and sat down to think this through, a moment later he came and joined me.

"What's on you r mind?"

"Well first I'd like to ask, how the hell do you have powers I thought me and sisters were the only ones in the world that had super powers!"

He sat there with a serious look on his face; he took a deep breath and started telling me the story.

"Well, me and my brothers created by this evil monkey to help him to take over the world, but us being the most immature super-powered eight-year olds and him being the lamest villain ever he didn't stand chance. Four years later he got tired of the constant failures so he created a growth elixir that made me and my bro's turn seventeen. He still expected us to help him destroy or take over the world, but we refused, well all of us except butch 'cause he thought it would be fun. He was clueless at that point. One year later we became the most famous boy band rockstars and he got married to a weird guy named him. Still freaky to get used to." He finished off laughing at the last part

"Wow" was all I could say

"So now you know my story, what about yours?"

"Well mines is just about the same except the evil part; our dad wanted kids, more like super-powered kids." I started laughing at myself and he joined me soon after.

There was about 2 minutes of silence between us until I found it getting weird.

"Well we should be getting back to the beach huh?" I asked getting up from the branch and he nodded and followed suit. We flew back to the party seeing it was more alive than it was before we left.

"See ya later bloss." Brick said kissing me on my cheek making me blush the color of his eyes. He walked off back to his brother's back-stage leaving me daydreaming about him until someone tackled me to the ground.

"What the fu-"

Xx… …xXROBINPOV: Xx… …xX

Im not gonna say a word about Princess's singing, not one word, the only thing im saying is this is the best party ever! Me and BC are dancing smack dab in the middle of the whole crowd to 'Stick it and Roll it', even though she refuses to shake her ass like a real girl in public unlike me. So many guys seemed to be grinding up against me, but I payed no attention to it until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out into some trees. I couldn't catch their face since it was dark outside.

"What are you doing, let me go!" I shouted at the intruder. I struggled to get free but they were way too strong; I even tried biting them but to no avail.

We finally came to a stop a good distance away from the party and next thing I knew I was slammed against a tree and my arms were pinned above my head.

"If you keep quiet and do as I say, I won't hurt you…that bad." He said going for the hem of my shirt.

"NO, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I kept screaming over and over again hoping someone would hear me and save me. The guy pulled my tank top up just under my breast until I felt his weight lift off me and I dropped down to the ground. I looked up and saw a boy looking about nineteen beating the shit out of the rapist.

"Touch her again and I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life!"

'Whoa tough guy, me likey' I blushed at my stupid inner

I saw they boy that was kicking the guy's ass was gone so I got up and started walking back to the party until I ran into a tree. What I thought was a tree was MITCH FROM THE RRB!

"Hey are you ok, I heard you screaming and saw that bastard on you and-" I interrupted him with a hug and a…

"Thank you"

Did he just blush or was it my imagination? Well it is dark outside so how the hell did I see it?

"Thank you again, I didn't think anyone would of heard me and I probably would of gotten raped by now." I said kind of weak

"No problem, I could have let that happen to a pretty girl like you." Mitch said blushing.

'Me, he called me pretty, Robin Utonium, I think im gonna-'

I was snapped out of my thoughts to Mitch kissing me, let me get this straight, Mitch was kissing me right here, right now. My inner brain started throwing a party up their chanting 'you got kissed by a RRB!' We just fell deep into it, words couldn't describe how it was going down; we separated when we had to breath and next thing I knew I hear someone yelling at us.

"Bitch, who do you think you are mooching with my man?!"

Xx… …xXBUTTERCUPPOV: Xx… …xX

"Robin, where'd you go girl?" I was currently searching for my sister robin; we were both dancing right beside each other one minute and then the next she was gone. I went up and down the beach yelling her name but she was nowhere to be found. She might have stalked off with some boy the beach so I gave up and started walking back.

"Hey buttercup." I turned around at the sound of my name only to see that dick from the beach.

"Ugh, what do you want and how do you know my name?" I asked butch completely irritated

"Im doing good babe, nice outfit." He said completely ignoring my question; at the same moment I looked down at what I was wearing which was a forest green tank top, grey short-shorts, and black and white air jordans.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and somewhat blushed and kept walking until flew straight into my path. How in the hell is this guy flying, I thought me and my sisters were the only ones.

"How the hell are you flying?" I asked him trying to see how he is

"Well you see its kind of a long story, heheh" he said scratching the back of his head

"Whatever"

"Wait where you going?"

"Back to the party where else dip face"

"Oh come on babe don't be like that."

"Call me babe one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Make sure you never have kids again"

He held his hands to his heart and started pouting pretending he was hurt. God he can be such a dick at times it makes me want to, ugh!

"Hey, bet I can beat you at racing" I turned and looked at butch and saw he had that same arrogant smirk on his face and was still flying. I took his challenge and we took off through the night, we were going to race around the whole beach; he was winning with about a foot but that wasn't going to stop thee buttercup utonium. I started gaining speed and next thing I knew I was winning with about 3 feet; I looked back to see if butch was still there but he was nowhere to be seen. I stopped just to catch myself and see where that bastard went, I closed my eyes for a moment until I felt someone's lips were on mine. My eyes went wide and I looked up to see that thing kissing me. I resisted the urge to kiss back and then he let me go and flew off shouting something about him going to win. Just as I was about to fly after him I hear a shrill shriek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Xx… …xXBUBBLESPOV: Xx… …xX

"Hm, I wonder the girls went." I say to no one in particular.

I was walking back to our beach house to see if Blossom, Buttercup, or Robin was there. The party was great and all, but…who am I kidding this was the best party ever! The Rowdyruff boys performed and were amazing! I think Boomer was the best of all though.

"Control yourself bubbles."

Ok. When I got to the house I didn't see anyone there, it was the same how we left it, but I did see a figure sitting up on the balcony railing so I secretly floated up to get a better look of them. When I reached the top I see Boomer sitting there looking like he was in deep thought.

"Hey are you ok" I seemed to have startled him because he fell over the edge, when I thought he literally fell to the ground he was floating right there in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, you can fly too?" I asked him too excited to ask if he was ok from almost falling to his 'doom'

"Yeah im ok, thanks for asking." He seemed to be blushing a dark red from embarrassment but I didn't care.

"So what are you doing here, shouldn't you and your brothers be performing onstage?" I asked sitting on the rail.

"Well sometimes I just want to take a breather from all the fame and glory you know; I've never known what it felt like to be a normal kid anymore for who knows how long. I want to live a normal life for once, just to see how it felt to be me again." I felt sorta bad for him having to deal with all this rockstar drama and the stress from it. I started crying right there and then. When he saw me his face expression turned completely into concern.

"Bubbles are you ok, what's wrong?"

"That was the most lovely thing I've ever heard in my life; sometimes it's hard for me and my sisters to live normal lives because of us being super powers and plus you know my naaaame!" I screamed out

He seemed relieved after what I said because he hugged me and said

"Thank you bubbles for understanding" I hugged him back

"You're welcome boomer"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

We both looked down to see some brown haired girl looking completely pissed off, I mean to the max pissed off.

"We're hugging, what does it look like?" I asked her

"You're hugging my man that's what I see and who gave you the permission to touch him." She yelled glaring at me. I was just about to retort but boomer got there before me

"Whoa, whoa, whoa since when was I your man?"

"What do you mean baby, we've been dating for like ever." She said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh well in that case." Boomer grabbed my arm and we flew off away from that bitch. The last thing I heard in the distance was "im going to get you bitch!"

I just laughed at the outburst and continued flying with boomer; like I said before best day a girl could EVER have!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**There finally done and thanks for the help due to request from 519 and** **Fan**

**Review and tell me what you think**


	7. Disaster pt1

Xx… …xXBLOSSOMPOV: Xx… …xX

"What the fuck!" What the fuck is right, im standing enjoying my BrickxBlossom fantasy when this crazy bitch attacked me. When both went tumbling to the ground; rolling in the sand punching, clawing, and pulling at each other. I can't believe nobody noticed us at all. We kept going at it like wild dogs until I realized the bitch on top of me was Megan.

Xx… …xXNOPOV: Xx… …xX

Megan and Blossom (mostly blossom) were kicking the ass out of each other, throwing punches here and there at and even pulling hair…or tracks. They finally stopped rolling with blossom on top and only the lord knows how bad she was whooping Meagn's butt, but sadly they were pulled apart by none other than…

Xx… …xXBUTTERCUPPOV: Xx… …Xx

Damn, that girl messed up my fucking hearing. I thought only birds were only able to scream like that, shit! Back to whatever, Princess's bitch Vanessa came out nowhere, probably hell itself, and started screaming something bout 'kissing her man' or 'who the hell do you think you are.'

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you are smooching with my man?!" God she sounded like a chocking weasel.

"ANWSER ME BITCH!" Ok now she's pushin my damn buttons.

"Look here asshole; you better shut your damn mouth unless you never want to see life ever again." I was up in her face by this point; I could see the fear in her eyes but she was trying to 'be brave.'

"Like you would do anything to me; if you touch me princess's daddy will throw your ass in jail." Bridget said smirking

"Girl I aint scared of her daddy, hell I don't give a fuck if you call Obama bitch!" I yelled in her face once again.

(A/N: No offense anyone I LOVE AMERICA AND OBAMA and I LOVE SOUTH BEACH TOW!)

"And take your nappy ass weave and go fuck yourself!"

"Oh, she called out the tracks!"

That must have ticked her off because next thing I knew she slapped me. THE BITCH SLAPPED ME! That a fucking lie; somebody call the cops!

I pounced on that bitch like there was no tomorrow, throwing punches left and right; I wasn't giving that little whore any time to breath or do nothing. I swear I thought I was literally killing that bitch until someone tackled me off her. I looked up expecting to see my sister but instead I there was…

Xx… …xXROBINPOV: Xx… …Xx

Great it's the she-devil. This moment was just perfect until that thing showed up. Ok who froze hell over? Was it you Marco? Perfect, just my day.

"Why are you smacking lips with my mitchie-poo?" She asked red in the face.

Before I could say a word Mitch beat me to it by asking" Mitch what? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It's one of a kind baby, don't reject it." Princess said with hearts in her eyes.

"Eww my eyes, it's too much to bare, the horns and THAT TAIL! Now you gave the devil a bad image, OH GOD!" I yelled in agony falling to the ground covering my eyes. I heard a faint chuckle coming from Mitch and shrieking coming from the devil.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TIRED OF YOUR UGLY ASS AND YOUR DAMN SISTERS RUNING EVERYTHING WITH MY LOVE LIFE, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" I looked up to see Princess charging at me and pounce on me just like that. We clawing and scratching at each until…

Xx… …xXBUBBLESPOV: Xx… …xX

OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IM FLYING AWAY WITH BOOMER JOJO OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! IT'S JUST LIKE IN MY DREAMS!...not that I dream about fantasies of me and boomer flying into the sunset with our kids. *pfft* who would do that?

"Hey bubbles, you ok, you've been kind of quiet back there?" Boomer snapped me out of dream land the only other thing I could do was nod like a child. We were both each other's company until I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I halted to a stop causing boomer to stop in his tracks and come face to face with…oh god why did it have to be Bridget why?!

"Get away from my boyfriend!" she screamed

"Boyfriend?" me and boomer asked confused. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing; what the fuck was this girl talking about?

Boomer was the first to recover from our laugh fest, "Look, whatever your name is, you seem like a ni-…girl but I would never date you. When life freezes over then I may consider, otherwise no."

Now It was my turn to laugh hysterically, that was too damn funny. Next thing I knew that bitch…

CLIFFY TIMME

I thought I should update since yall are enjoying the story so much and to show im not dead!

Review and tell me what you think.


	8. disaster pt2

_Recap: _

_Boomer was the first to recover from our laugh fest, "Look, whatever your name is, you seem like a ni-…girl but I would never date you. When life freezes over then I may consider, otherwise no."_

_Now it was my turn to laugh hysterically, that was too damn funny. Next thing I knew that bitch…_

xX…BubblesPov…Xx

Now it was my turn to laugh hysterically, that was too damn funny. Next thing I knew that bitch…pulled out a freeze ray. Where in hell did she get it, I'll never know. I mean she literally brought out a freeze ray trying to shoot me down but I was too fast for her, that's what I get for living with buttercup.

Bridget interrupted me little moment here with, "See, now we can be together forever boomer, won't you like that, I know you will." Ok was it just me or did I see swirls in her eyes, im so serious, insane much.

"I didn't mean it literally, what the hell is wrong with you!" Boomer yelled looking terrified. I don't blame him I would too.

"I love you asshole, when are you going to see that, you can leave that little piece of trash and be with me!" Bridget yelled looking as if ready to kill.

"Why do I always get the crazy ones, dear god why?" I asked God, "Ok Boomer I have a solution to this situation," I started, "RUN, or FLY!"

With that me and boomer ra- I mean flew for our freaking lives away from Bridget; she wouldn't give up that easily so I laser beamed her jet pack engine causing her fall down somewhere in the woods.

"Whew that was a close one, wait what's that down there?" Boomer asked pointing at something down at the beach shore.

"I don't know, let's check it out." I say as we fly down leaving a baby blue and navy blue streak in the sky.

xX…NoPov…Xx

_Recap:_

_They finally stopped rolling with blossom on top and only the lord knows how bad she was whooping Bridget's butt, but sadly they were pulled apart by none other than…_

BERSERK?!

xX…BlossomPov…Xx

I was in the zone, handing that girl's ass to her until berserk came out of nowhere and broke us apart. We didn't stop there, no; we kept going at like wild dogs. Berserk had to literally slap some sense into us to chill out.

(A/N: man I use literally, actually, and bitch too much, dang )

"Berserk, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her after I calmed down a bit, still glaring daggers at Megan while she did the same to me.

"Well, apparently im here to stop you two girls from killing each other." She said smirking

"But don't you…like hate us; you know me and my sisters?" I asked curiously

"Not anymore, we actually came to find you girls to make a truce, and no im not playing im dead serious." She said with a 'dead serious' look.

"Hello im still here, we still have something to finish!" Megan yelled running straight at me that is until Berserk punched the damn daylights, or should I say nightlights out of her.

"Word, nigga, you got poned!" I yelled. Berserk gave me that 'What the fuck' look. "Sorry didn't mean to get all street on you there.

"Don't go street on me Bloss…it's just sad."

With that we both walked up to the boardwalk to …walk leaving Megan to sleep with the fishes.

xX…ButtercupPov…Xx

_Recap:_

_I swear I thought I was literally killing that bitch until someone tackled me off her. I looked up expecting to see my sister but instead I there was…_Brick?

"Brick, what the fuck are you doing; I was just about to kill her, damn!" I yelled whining like a child. He raised his eyes at me like 'really?' Yes really!

"Hoe, who said I was done with you, bring your ass back over here!" Vanessa screeched trying to pounce on me but was being held back by Brick. At that moment she stopped before I got in my stance and stared at Brick with hearts in her eyes, "Our first touch baby." At that instant he dropped her and walked away like it was nothing causing me to bust out laughing like a maniac.

"And she calls me the whore?" I ask between laughs.

"I am not a whore!"

"Ok I thought you going for butch, wait why am I even talking you anyway, bring it bitch!" I yell having a bright green glow come from my hands, getting ready to punch Vanessa but I never felt her witch nose. What the hell. I look up to Brute holding my hand and brat knocking Vanessa out.

"What the hell, why are you guys here?" I ask snatching my hand away from that, those things.

"Chill Green, we're not here to fight you, we came for a truce. No more violence between us." Hm, I wasn't buying it.

"So you're telling me that you came from world universe, came to our world to stop me from whooping that bitch's ass, to ask for a truce?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They both say in unison

I mentally slap myself and walk away up to the boardwalk to get a breather with them following me right by my side.

'Ugh, what a long night.' Was all I could think.

xX…RobinPov…Xx

_Recap:_

_!" I looked up to see Princess charging at me and pounce on me just like that. We clawing and scratching at each until…_Bubbles and Boomer jump in pulling us away from each other.

"Robin!" Bubbles yelled when she got me a far distance away from Princess.

"What, I have the right to defend myself from demons like her!" I yell while pointing at a beat-up Princess being held back Boomer.

"THAT'S IT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE GOING TO PAY, FOR MY HAIR, NAILS, AND NEW CLOTHES, SECURITY!"

Damn and I thought fire trucks were loud. Next thing we knew about fifty guys dressed like ninjas in black popped out of nowhere.

"H-h-h-holy shit!"

"Get ready to fly!" I yelled just as they got ready to make a grab for us.

The four of us took off through the woods, Boomer and Mitch going one way and me and Bubbles going another.

"Do you think we lost them?" Bubbles asked

"Does it look like we lost them bubbles, we just started flying for our damn lives!" I yelled as we flew a little lower and faster.

"Well Miss rudey pants." She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Whatever bubbles, now's not the time to be arguing." I say as we made it to the boardwalk.

"Fine"

As we made our way up the boardwalk, getting away from the ninjas, we saw buttercup, blossom, and 4 other girls with them.

"Who the fuck are they?"

"I don't know, let's check it out."

Cliffy!

Hi you guys, im back!

Srry been busy a bit lately and got lazy at points. Don't blame me

BC: blame her it's her fault

PPG/RRB: yeah

ME: Shutup!


	9. another and arrangements?

Hey you guys, im back, and ready for another chapter. Sorry for makin yall wait so long, school and work have been on my ass for who knows how long I mean dang…but im back and hope you like this chapter….

RobinPOV:

Me and Bubbles flew up towards the boardwalk to see Buttercup and Blossom talking with 3 girls. The first one looked a lot like Blossom, she had ginger in a high ponytail but her ribbon was longer and spikier than blossom's, she also had red eyes and she wore a red and pink plaid skirt with a pink button up shirt and Mary Janes. The second one looked like Bubbles, she had golden blonde hair held up into two pigtails with two blue bows, light blue eyes, and she wore a blue off the shoulders shirt with a black mini skirt and black open-toed heels. Finally Buttercup's 'twin' had pitch black spiky hair, dark green eyes, and she had on a black mid-thigh dress with a green spiky belt, green spiky bracelets, fishnets and Black knee high boots. Dang, gothic much.

All five girls turned to face us as we zoomed up. I just stared at my sisters like they've grown another body or something…oh wait they _DID_! Blossom was the first to snap me out of my 'hallucinating' state.

"Robin we would like for you to meet Berserk, Brat, and Brute, they are our doppelgangers from an 'evil' dimensions." She said while pointing to the ones with the same respective colors as them.

"Ok, so is my so-called doppelganger supposed to fall from the sky and attack me?" I asked glancing at the sky just for safe measures.

"Well Robin I don't think you have- AHHHHH!"

Blossom was interrupted by a girl falling from the sky and into the bushes beside us.

"THE FUCK?!" BC and Brute yelled unison. They both looked at each other crossed their arms and 'hmped' turning away from each other. So stubborn, two minds think alike.

"What in the hell was that?" bubbles asked looking terrified.

The girl rose from the bushes clutching her now bleeding head with a confused look on her face as if she was looking for someone. She had brown hair in two spiky side pigtails with a side bang, dark purple eyes, and she wore a purple and white crop jacket with a purple dress and white thigh-high socks and purple high-top converse. I walked up to her to see if she was ok and the next thing I knew she jumped on me like a monkey squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I found you, you are like so A-MA-ZING!" mystery girl yelled still hugging me tightly

"Hey watch the blood you messing up my doc martens here." I said while trying to run away from the blood and failing miserably since the bleeding girl is on me.

"Ok who are you and why are you straddling Robin?" Blossom asked while eyeing the girl suspiciously. She finally let go of me wiping off the remaining blood and put on a bright smile.

"My name is Raven and im Robin's doppelganger. I love shopping, animals, having fun-" Raven was cut off by bubbles' squealing.

"EEEPP, I love shopping, animals, and having fun too!" The both of them ran up to each other and started hugging the life out of each other.

"Great, another nightmare to keep me up at night." Buttercup muttered which earned a glare from Blossom.

Blossom decided to interject their 'lovely' moment, "Ok Raven, how do we know you're not evil and just trying to befriend us just so you can take over the world and destroy the world's greatest textbooks!" Everyone turned to her slowly giving her that 'what the fuck' look causing her to sweat drop.

"I was in the moment you know."

"Ok moving on, like we were discussing earlier, we came to make a truce with you girls," Berserk began, "There's only one condition."

"And what would that be exactly?" Blossom asked

"Well we need somewhere to stay because, well you see, we got into some bad shit back in our place which may have caused 4 certain people to go evil and now they're out to kill us, but its no big deal." Berserk said trying to muster the best happy face she could but the outcome she was getting wasn't getting her nowhere.

Blossom honestly didn't know what to say, the Powerpunk girls asking for a favor, has the world gone mad!?

*sigh* "ok berserk we'll figure something out, in the meantime what did you do and who did you do it to?" Their goes blossom trying to be the leader and all, wanting to take all authority into her hands.

Before berserk could utter a word Brat beat her to it, "It was…the Rowdyrunk Boys."

NoPOV:

The PPG just stood there with dumb looks on their faces as if waiting to hear that this all was a joke. BC was the first to snap, "The who, what kind of name is Rowdyrunk boys?"

"Um who are the rowdyrunk boys?" Bubbles asked still confused. Brute pulled out a picture of 4 boys that looked just like the RRB but darker and eviler.

"Damn!" Robin and BC yelled together causing them to look at each. "Great minds think alike." Blossom just rolled her eyes at her dumb-founded sisters and turned back to berserk and the others motioning to follow her. The 8 of them walked back towards the beach house making the PPnkG awe in amazement but just a lil bit. Once they stepped inside Blossom showed the girls around the house so they wouldn't get lost then they made their way back to the front.

"Are you done yet, I have channels to surf." Buttercup said obviously annoyed

Bubbles and Robin rolled their eyes walking towards the living room until bubbles tripped over someone's shoes and ran into some hidden button on the wall. Out of nowhere the wall slid open and a bunch of stairs appeared. Being the curious and unfazed one Brute went towards the stairs despite the many complaints from her sisters she went down anyway only to be astonished by the sight.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The girls ran downstairs, again to be astonished; they saw the most beautiful sight ever. Downstairs was just like upstairs; the living room had a giant flat-screen TV with a red half-circle couch, it also had a coffee table and a desk. There even was a purple saucer chair plus two recliner chairs, one blue and one green. In the corner of the room were 4 bean-bag chairs in the others respective colors and CARPETED FLOORS!

Now the kitchen was absolutely Fa-bu! The glass marble tiling and counter with the black-crystal fridge, oven and stove. The dining area was just as perfect with the glass table and wooden outline and especially the cushiony chairs :P. Now the stairs that led upstairs started from the dining room and the living room, coming together behind the walls leading to another part of the house underground which gave it easier access from wherever you are. Lastly, the bedrooms.

Berserk's room was different shades of red with a giant queen-sized bed, covered completely with a pink and black striped bed spread plus white carpeted floors. She also had a desk in the front corner of the room with a laptop, headphones, and a flat-screen. Brat's room was a baby blue with dark blues bows all over with a queen-sized bed, covered in blue and white polka dots bed spread plus blue carpet floors. There was also a desk, laptop, headphones, and a flat-screen. Brute's room was a dark green with black spikes all over with a queen-sized bed covered with a black comforter with her name in lime green letters all over the spread plus black carpet floors. She also had a desk, laptop, headphones, and a flat-screen. Lastly, (thank god) Raven's room was dark purple with different shades of purple paint splatter with a queen-sized bed with a violet bed spread plus lavender carpet floors. There was also a desk, laptop, headphones, and a flat screen.

"God girl, you got to seem so bland describing our rooms?" Brat complained to me

"Hey, first off don't be getting mad at me; just be happy I wrote that you have a room instead of sleeping on the streets!" I yelled. She just rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever."

"Ok girls get settled in we have a long day ahead of us, and by long day I mean blossom lecturing and complaining about the whole situation." Bubbles said holding back a giggle while blossom glared at her completely annoyed.

"Goodnite people!" Robin yelled going to her room to sleep.

"G'nite!" they all yelled in unison

_**Somewhere off in another dimension**_

"_So, when are going to strike?"_

"_I say we catch them off guard when the time is right."_

"_No…I know for a fact they are getting help which we'll never be able to handle them all off; I say let's pay a little visit to a certain four."_

"_This is going to fun."_

_*SMACK* "The fuck man, why you hit me?"_

"_For being an idiot!"_

"_Whatever"_

High you guys

Order up! I got a chapter 10 coming up

Review and tell me what you think and thanks for the awesome reviews and for liking and following my story.


	10. Dont know what to name this

HI! Here's chapter 10 *Blows horn*

BlossomPOV:

*BOOM!*

I jerked up out of my slumber unaware of what was going on at the moment; thinking it was probably Buttercup or one of the Punks I flopped back down into my warm sheets and sleep once again washed over me.

_**Somewhere far away…**_

BrickPOV:

I woke up hearing a huge crash from down stairs, it sounded as if a fire truck burst through the house with its siren blaring; I jolted out my bed not bothering to get dressed and ran like a mad man thinking butch might have finally destroyed the house. I couldn't see anything on the way down causing me to almost fall down the stairs; my brothers came down soon after. Once the smoke cleared we saw four boys standing in front of us, they looked exactly like us but were way sexier.

"Who the hell are you?!" Butch yelled, mainly at the green one

"We're the Rowdyrunk boys" he replied coolly. God he looked so much like butch; his hair was naturally spiked to the side, he had forest green eyes, and he wore a black tank with a green vest, black jeans and white Nikes. He also wore spiked bracelets and a spiked belt.

"The rowdy who?" Man boomer's an idiot sometimes. Boom's doppelganger had the same blonde hair as him but the ends of his hair seemed carelessly chopped up, he had dark blue eyes, and he had on a V-neck long sleeve shirt with black baggy shorts and black and white concords.

"The Rowdyrunk Boys you idiot!" Mitch yelled at him.

My doppelganger had the same blood red eyes as me with the same red hat but his had a checkered design, he had ginger hair just like me but mine was shorter, and he wore a red long-sleeved button up shirt with black jeans and black and white Jordans. All he seemed to be doing was staring at me. I don't know why but it's freaking me out. Mitch's doppelganger had dark purple eyes, his brown hair was kind of like boomer's but shorter and it was spiked up all over, he wore a black T-shirt with a purple and black plaid flannel, black jean shorts and black and white high-top converse.

"The fuck you lookin at?" I asked completely annoyed. He didn't seem fazed at all, usually it would intimidate others. He kept staring at me the whole time; it turned into a glaring contest soon after.

"Like we said before, we're the Rowdyrunk boys and we're going to need your help." The red one said smiling deviously. The hell I am!

"Over my dead body!" Butch yelled.

"That can be arranged." The other green dude said bringing a dark green glow to his hands. This only made butch growl and he brought his green glow to his hands also; unless we want the house gone I said we end this now. Before I could move and inch blue boy did who knows what causing everything to go black.

I believe I woke up in a basement or dungeon or something. I looked over and saw my brothers slowly regaining consciousness.

"Aww my head, what happened?" Boomer asked trying to reach for his head but noticed he was tied up; we all were.

"Yo, get me out of this thing!" Mitch yelled trying to get out the restraints but to no avail.

Next thing I knew those same 4 boys came walking in laughing manically. Man something honestly is wrong with those guys.  
"Finally you're awake, now time for the transformation." The purple boy said eyeing mitch the whole time.

"Wait, before you do anything,…what are your names?" Boomer…the only one.

"Bolt"

"Breeze"  
"Byrum"  
"Markus"

"Great, just great!"

"Let's get this show on the road already I getting bored." Byrum complained. What kind of name is that?

"I think I'll start with you first." He walking over to butch and placing the palm of his hand on Butch's forehead.

NoPOV:

Once Byrum put his hand on Butch's forehead he brought that same forest green glow to his hand then Butch started screaming like he was on fire. Green markings started going all over his body and then a bright green light spread through the whole room revealing a whole new butch. His hair got longer and spikier making seem that if you touch it it'll rip your hands to shreds, he still had those same forest green eyes but they seemed to have a speckle or two of black in them. Plus now he was wearing a tight V-neck shirt, Black Baggy Shorts, and Black and Green Lebrons.

Brick, Boomer, and Mitch were utterly shocked to Butch like this. Anger flared up inside Brick till it looked like he out did his hat.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Bolt just smirked walking over to Brick and doing the same his own brother did without answering his question. Red marks went all over Brick then there was a bright red light and Brick Transformed just like Butch. His short hair got longer and spikier and his blood red eyes also got black specks in them too; he now wore a red tank top, black jeans, and red high-top converse.

Breeze and Markus didn't waste time on transforming Boomer and Mitch and next thing you knew BAM!

Boomer had kind of a spiky cut and the same dark blue with black specks, with a black and blue checkered shirt, Black cargo's, and black vans. Mitch's hair got spikier and his dark purple eyes had black specks too, with a Black and purple striped shirt, Black skinny jeans, and grey and black air jordans.

"Finally it's done, tell me how you feel? Markus asked the four off them.

They looked at each other and smirked.

"Never better" they said in unison

"Do you feel like doing anything evil like kicking some girls' asses?" Byrum asked getting excited

"Well actually I feel like singing and dancing." Boomer said earning a few sweat drops.

"They're fine they still have some of that rockstar shit still in them." Bolt said annoyed.

"Whatever man lets go." With that the guys flew out the house leaving behind a rainbow of colors.

BlossomPOV:

I finally woke up around 9am feeling refreshed and relieved from this past week's events. I got up washed up, showered, and got dressed in a dark pink bikini with a falling blossoms design on it. I threw on a white crop top over it that said 'think pink', jean shorts, and white toms. I made my way down stairs seeing that bubbles already fixed breakfast and everyone was there except the Punks.

"Good morning Blossom." Bubbles greeted happily, she had on a blue spaghetti strap top, white booty shorts, and light sandals.

"Hey Bubs, where the punks?" I asked grabbed the plate of breakfast she made for me.

"They said they were going out for a little bit to do who knows what." BC said cutting bubbles off. She was wearing a tight V-neck shirt that stopped above her belly button, black booty shorts, and black and green concords.

"Hm I wonder what they could be up to?" I thought out loud.

"Bloss apparently they're the punks, what are they gonna do?" Robin tryin to kill a british accent. Now she was wearing a purple two-piece connected bikini with a grey net shirt over it, and purple toms.

We all laughed at her lame attempt and decided to talk about what we should do today.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" I asked finishing up my breakfast

"I don't but I say we-WE'RE BACK! " Robin was cut off by the 4 and only PPnkG! They came in with a buck load of shopping bags and huge smiles on their faces. I could tell they were mysterious smiles I can see it in their eyes.

I was just about to ask what they did but Buttercup beat me to it, "What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything." Berserk said innocently.

"We went shopping!" Raven yelled holding up her ten shopping bags.

BC just rolled her eyes and glared at Berserk til she finally gave in.

"Ok, while we were shopping we saw a contest that was perfect for getting you guys out the house- I mean for your personality."

"Bull shit"

"What is it berserk."

"Ok it's a signing contest , first place gets $10,000, plus the RRB are hosting it!"

Our eyes popped right out of our heads $10,000, Rowdyruff boys; oh god what the hell am I gonna do.

"Yo, does it look this story's summary said anything about battle of the bands or singing competitions?" BC asked irritated

"Well we asked the author and she said she was kool with it, besides more people will love yall singing."

"Singing my ass!"

"Chill buttercup, I think it will be fun." Bubbles interjected

"Everything girly is fun to you." She retorted

"Whatever, so when does it start?" Bubbles asked brat

"Auditions start in 3days."

"3 days I need to start writing a song, me, robin, BC, and Bloss are entering as a band!",

"The hell we are!" Robin and BC yelled together

"Please girls?" Bubbles did that puppy dog face she knew everyone couldn't deny not even Princess or the PPnkG could say now."

"3…2…1"

"FINE!"

"YAY!"

"Can we please go to the beach now?" BC begged to get away from this horror film as she calls it.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" Brute yelled running out the door.

_**~TIMESKIP…~**_

Once we got to the beach we headed to the change hut and…changed like before.

You remember what me and robin had on so BC threw on a lime green bikini with the letters 'BC' all over in black, Brute had on a black bikini with green spikes designs going all over it, Berserk wore a red bikini with black lips all over it, Brat had on a Blue bikini with dark blue bows all over it, and lastly Raven wore a violet bikini with lavender polka dots. Now to the beach! Buttercup and Brute literally ran to the surf shack, snagged a surf board, and hit the waves. Wow for doppelgangers they really are alike and can get along; it's really scary when you think about it. Brat, Bubbles, Raven, and Robin went wherever so me and berserk decided to walk and talk for a bit.

ButtercupPOV:

Man I love surfing; I never got to surf last time because of that sexy bastard Butch. _'Hold up did I just call butch sexy...ew' _Anyway me and Brute were having fun together which was extremely scary for me but-hold on wipeout moment.

"Shit!" I crashed hard into the waves earning a few stares from the shore line but who cares! I surfaced and saw Brute further down from me cruising like a natural…uh spoke too soon.

"Wipeout!" was the first thing that came to mind to yell so I did. She came up spitting out water and glaring at me; I threw my hands in the air in defense and we swam our way back to the shore line.

"Man that was awesome, Man I love surfing!" Brute looked at me surprised but shortly gave me a small grin. She suddenly grabbed my arm dragging me down the beach.

"Come on I want to show you something."

Brute lead me threw the few patches of trees on the other side of the beach, after a few minutes of walking she abruptly stopped making me almost run into her.

"Look"

I walk up and saw the most beautiful sight in the entire world. We were standing on a cliff near the Hollywood sign looking down over Hollywood its self; there were so many glistening lights all around and amazing attractions. I turned to face brute who was enjoying the view as much as I was.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked her

"Ok listen I know we're doppelgangers and all and we should hate each other but seeing how much we get along and how much we have in common made me realize that…ugh this is so hard-" I interrupted by embracing her in a hug. Still kinda of scary people.

"I understand what you're trying to do because im the same way…at points…but I understand." She gave me a genuine smile which freaked me even more.

"Ok enough with the lovey dovey let's go." We started heading back towards beach until a wisp of wind flew past me causing me to fall back. I turned around to see Brute slammed into a tree by…Butch?

"So you thought you could run away from me huh Brute?"

"Let me go Byrum, I told you we had nothing to do with anything"

'_Byrum, the fuck is byrum?'_

"Yo, put her down you bastard!" I yelled at so-called 'byrum.' He slowly turned towards me, looking at me with a shocked expression. He started laughing menacingly then he turned back to Brute.

"So you've found your little doppelganger huh, well let's see what I can get out of her." He instantly dropped her and in a flash he was right in front of me, I didn't have time to blink; he grabbed me by my throat lifting me off the ground. Brute tried to get up and help me but byrum snapped his fingers making vines come and hold her down.

"So tell me everything you know." He said menacingly. I just glared at him trying to pry his hand off my throat and failing miserably; even with my powers he was still abnormally strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to see if he'll leave it at that but no. He slammed me against a tree and tightened his grip.

"Looky here green, if you don't tell me what I want to know then you might not be making it out of here alive. I just stared at him _'he wouldn't kill me…would he?'_

This was becoming more terrifying by the second; all I could do was pray my sisters would find me. Byrum went at it again with that menacing laugh dang freaky much.

"Well if im not getting anything out you this way, then I'll…" He raised one of his hands at me; I knew it was coming

All done guys

Idont know what to say about this chapter honestly

Hehe review and tell me what you think


	11. encounters

Me: Drum roll please

BC/BCH: *drum roll*

BB/BOOM: Aviboowh owns nothing…but her creativity

Brick: *rolls eyes* whatever on to the story

Me: Booo!

ButtercupPOV:

I was waiting for it; I knew it was coming; I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing came. I still felt Byrum's grip around my neck. _'What is he waiting for?' _I snapped one eye open to see him still in the same position but his eyes were closed as if he were thinking; I looked just behind him to see brute was still on the ground struggling to get free.

"Just let her go Byrum, she has nothing to do with any of this, it's me you want not her!" Brute yelled trying to bring up a distraction that would surely make byrum let me go. Byrum just smirked and put his arm down but he still didn't release me.

"Hn, such child's play, I'll let you go…for now, but just know I will find you…I will." And with that he vanished in thin air along with the vines that restricted Brute. She got up and we stared at each as if reading each other's mind then we took off to find our sisters.

BubblesPOV:

This has been the longest week ever; meeting the Rowdyruff boys, finding the Powerpunk girls, worrying about the band competition, and now we have to keep a look out for the Rowdyrunk boys…I mean what are the odds? Are flying monkeys gonna fall from the sky now too? _'Just relax bubbles, you're at the beach, a place to kick back and relax.'_ At the moment me, brat, robin, and raven are walking along the beach; carelessly gliding through the cool sea.

"Hey robin you want to warm up for the competition?" I asked

"Might as well since I have no other way to get out of it…or do i?" She said while stroking her chin.

**Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus**

**Bubbles: I hopped off the plane at LAX **

**with a dream and my cardigan **

**welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in**

**jumped in the cab here I am for the first time**

**look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**

**Both: This is all so crazy everybodys lookin so famous**

By now I started to form a small crowd; they were all jamming their heads to the music, a few girls even started getting into more. And we all know the guys were enjoyin it too; babes in bikini's dancing in water.

**Robin: My tummy's turnin and im feelin kind of homesick **

**too much pressure and im nervous **

**that's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**and a jay Z song was on **

**and a jay Z song was on **

**and a jay Z song was on**

Now the entire beach had gathered around with us in the ocean dancing their asses off. Me and the girls were actually having fun; me and robin start dancing in sync together which in turn made a few other girls join in with us. Where is buttercup when you need her, this was her perfect dancing moment.

**Both: So I put my hands up **

**they're playing my song the butterflies fly away **

**noddin' my head like yeah **

**movin my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up **

**they're playing you know im gonna be ok**

**yeah, it's a party in the usa **

**yeah, it's a party in the usa **

**Robin: Get to the club in my taxi cab **

**everybody's lookin at me now **

**like "who's that chick that's rockin kicks, she gotta be from out of town"**

**So hard with my girls not around me **

**it's definitely not a Nashville party**

'**cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo**

**Bubbles: my tummy's turnin and im feelin kind of homesick**

**too much pressure and im nervous **

**that's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune**

**and a Brittany song was on **

**a Brittany song was on **

**a Brittany song was on**

I felt like I was on top of the world, just letting go of everything and enjoying this moment. Feeling as if im on stage in all the glitz and glamour with flashing lights and let's not forget FASHION! This is like the best day ever!

**Both: So I put my hands up **

**they're playing my song the butterflies fly away **

**noddin' my head like yeah **

**movin my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up **

**they're playing you know im gonna be ok**

**yeah, it's a party in the usa **

**yeah, it's a party in the usa**

**Bubbles: Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)**

**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)**

**Robin: But something stops me everytime (everytime)**

**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright (right!)**

**Both: So I put my hands up **

**they're playing my song the butterflies fly away **

**noddin' my head like yeah **

**movin my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up **

**they're playing you know im gonna be ok**

**yeah, it's a party in the usa **

**yeah, it's a party in the usa**

We finished the song hard and strong everyone was going crazy. We all fell in the water splashing and dunking each other and just having a great time; that is until I saw a flash of dark blue and dark purple streaks in the sky. I suddenly became alert and searched for Robin and the punks.

"Robin, Robin look, in the sky!" I yelled pointing towards the streaks that were getting dangerously closer by the minute. She became alert as well and took of towards Brat and Raven.

RobinPOV:

Bubbles came running at me like a mad woman; well barely since you can't really run through water NORMALLY. Once she got to me she told me to look up towards to the sky which held a Dark blue and dark purple streak…oh no the rowdyrunk boys! My instincts kicked in and ran, again tried, straight for Brat and Raven.

"Hey you guys, the runks are here, look!"

Their eyes traveled upwards to see the slowly fading streaks. Their eyes grew huge like saucers; they grabbed my arm, grabbed bubbles and dragged us in to a small bundle of trees on the other side of the beach.

"We got to do something now; they're gonna find us soon." Brat complained

"I don't think that will be necessary."

We all turned around slowly to see Boomer, Mitch, and what seemed to be their doppelgangers.

"Oh…Shit"

The four of them chuckled darkly and gave each of us the most devious smirk that made me shudder.

"Oh no." Raven whispered never taking her eyes off the boys

"What's up Raven?" I asked/whispered

"It appears to me that the runks have taken over the ruffs bodies making them evil just like them."

"Are you serious?" Bubbles asked completely shocked

"Dead serious, they still act like their normal selves but when they are together with at least one of the runks they change into a whole different demeanor."

"Damn" and damn was right; they had a complete black aura surrounding them like a cloak. We were screwed.

BlossomPOV:

God how hard is it to find 3 girls on a gigantic beach. I'll tell you…EXTREMELY! Me and berserk decided to find our sisters after being bored for a while. I got interrupted from this moment by berserk who asked…that question.

"Hey Pink, can you and your sisters really sing?"

"I guess, im not really the singing type." I replied which caused her to shake her head.

""Yeah right go ahead and sing something."

"well ok"

**Hit the lights by Selena Gomez**

**Blossom: It's the boy you never told "I like you"**

**It's the girl you let get away**

**It's the one you saw that day on the train but you freaked out and walked away**

**It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas**

**Things you swear you'd do before you die**

**It's the city of love that waits for you but you're too damn scared to fly**

**Hit the lights!**

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight **

**come alive let the moment take you lose control tonight**

**Hit the lights!**

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight **

**come alive let the moment take you lose control tonight**

**Blossom: It's the time that you totally screwed up**

**still you're trying to get it out your brain**

**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up **

**it's the past that you're dying to change **

**it's all the money that you're savin while the good life passes by**

**it's all the dreams that never came true **

'**cause you're too damn scared to try**

**Hit the lights!**

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight **

**come alive let the moment take you lose control tonight**

**Hit the lights! **

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive let the moment take you lose control tonight**

**It's a mad mad world gotta make an escape**

**It's a perfect world when you go all the way**

**Hit the lights!**

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight**

**So let's go go go go go all the way**

**Yeah let's go go go go night and day**

**From the floor to the rafters**

**people raise your glasses we can dance forever**

**Hit the lights!**

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive let the moment take you lose control tonight**

**It's a mad mad world**

**Gotta make an escape **

**it's a perfect world when you go all the way**

**Hit the lights!**

**Let the music move you lose yourself tonight**

I finished off in a soft note; I looked over at berserk and her face was priceless. Her jaw literally hit the sand which made me laugh.

"You were amazing!"

"Thanks"

We started walking off in silence again until the ground started shaking making us fall in the process. We struggled getting up grabbing each other for support. When we managed to get our feet to stick to the ground we turned around to see Brick and his…doppelganger I guess? The duplicate had his fist punched firmly in to the ground which must have caused the earthquake. He even left a crack; how the hell do you leave a crack in the sand unless you draw it with a stick.

"Long time no see…Red." Said the other Brick while looking up from the ground.

"What are you doing here Bolt?" she asked venom dripping from her voice.

"Aw you didn't miss us?" Now Brick was the one to ask. Dear god I pray and ask for you to let me live through this.

THE END…jk heres the end of chappy 11

REVIEW!


	12. the battlespt1

Gosh there are so many questions to be answered.

Will buttercup and brute find their sisters in time? Will the others manage to survive? Where's butch and byrum? Oh no…where's my sandwich?!

Continue reading…

By now the girls have each found their counterparts and they're in some totally deep shit. With how dark and evil each of the boys has gotten the girls may or may not survive…

_**With the Blues and purple…**_

The girls were in complete shock, they didn't have a clue what to do at the moment. The boys seemed to become darker by mere seconds and the evil smirk wasn't helping either. Robin was the first to snap out of her trance and ran straight for Mitch with a light purple glow forming on her hands; just as she was about to strike him he grabbed her fist like it was nothing and flung her into the tree leaving a small crater into the side of it. She gave a small cry of pain which snapped the other girls out of their thoughts.

"Robin!"

Bubbles took off running straight for her sister but in a flash Boomer was in front of her blocking her path.

"Move out of my way, I have to get to robin!" she screamed in his face but he did the unimaginable which pained me as the writer to write this.

He punched her straight across her face not even holding back or feeling any hurt or regret. She flew back into the ground in front of Brat and Raven holding her red swelling cheek and letting silent tears fall down her face.

"How could you just punch her like that?!" Brat yelled ready to take off as well

"Don't forget Brat they barely have control of their body when they're together so he's not exactly doing it on purpose." Raven told her rage also filling inside her.

"I don't care!" and with that Brat flew straight at Breeze getting into hand to hand close combat. Markus flew at Raven and they went at too. At that moment Robin started regaining consciousness; she got up looked at bubbles and saw the large bruise starting to appear on her face. Seeing Boomer with a satisfied smile on his face made her blood boil; she pounced on Boomer and started throwing punches directly at his face that is until Mitch pulled her off of him and punched her in her back. She got up and did a side kick to his leg but he dodged it and did and uppercut on her and threw her into the sky and flew after her.

Bubbles tried to get up but failed miserably.

'_It's like that punched just drained my energy.' _She thought. Next thing she knew Boomer had lifted her off the ground and threw her.

'_is this how my life's going to end?'_

BlossomPOV:

What happened to brick…he's like a totally different person but darker and eviler.

"What are you just gonna stand there all day?" Bolt asked while standing in the process.

"What do you want from us?" was the only thing I could ask at the moment since I was still shocked. Both boys looked at each other and started laughing. What was so damn funny?! My face became red with anger and embarrassment so I laser beamed brick straight in his chest which made him stumble backwards a bit. And THAT completely pissed HIM off since in less than two seconds he was in front of me and punched me in the gut sending me flying.

Berserk grabbed brick and threw him into Bolt sending them into a few palm trees. She flew towards me helped me up and explained the situation to me.

"Blossom, these boys aren't just any evil villain, they have powers that we didn't know even existed. They are like 10 times stronger and the will show no…mercy." She said that last part slowly which kind of scared me. Next thing we knew a giant flash of red came at us; we jumped out of the way at the last minute. They threw a gigantic fire ball at us leaving a few specks blazing on the sand. Are they crazy?! Well berserk did say they will show no mercy.

I flew straight at brick and punched him the face and kneed him in the gut; it barely made him move a foot. He came right back at me and did a round house towards my head lucky I ducked just in time. I then kicked him…where the sun…does not shine ha. He groaned in pain and his eyes and clothes suddenly merged to black and his hair spiked as sharp as a knife. Im in some deep shit now. He moved at the speed of light which caught me off guard. I couldn't seem to get anything in I could only try and block a few of his attacks and throughout the whole battle he managed to keep that same devious smirk.

Finally I saw an opening and kicked him as hard as could with my powers; it sent him flying down toward the city streets. I looked down and saw berserk still trying to fend off Bolt; I started flying down towards them when he vanished like air.

"Come on, we've got to find the others." And with that we took off for the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ButtercupPOV:

Where can they be? It can't be hard to find four super powered girls. Me and brute are still running through the sand in search of our sisters but apparently that job just became difficult. All of a sudden out of nowhere a huge earthquake came upon us.

"Oh come on what are the odds!" Brute yells to no one in particular. We both struggled to stay up through the whole thing but with sand flying everywhere it was extremely…difficult. Finally the whole thing stops and we took off towards our destination again. Just up ahead I see 4 figures that look to be fighting, one laying on the ground with someone standing over them, and another person throwing something into the air. As we got closer the images became much clearer to me. Brat and Raven were fighting their counterparts, Boomer was standing over bubbles, and Mitch was…THROWING ROBIN IN THE AIR?! Before I could fly after her Brute beat me to it; she grabbed Robin and flew back towards me unaware Mitch was right behind her.

"Brute look out!" she turned around only meet Mitch's foot. She went crashing into the sand; a knot forming on her forehead. Just when I was about to go kick his ass I felt someone fall on top of me…HARD, making both of us tumble in the sand. I looked over to see bubbles…

This is…a nightmare seeing both my sisters like this…

"Buttercup, BC are you ok!" I looked up seeing Blossom running up behind me with berserk hot on her tail. Once she got to me she had the most terrifying look on her face from seeing Bubbles and Robin.

NoPOV:

Bubbles left cheek was swollen from when she got hit plus a purple bruise formed right on the spot. She had a few cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs from the impact she had from hitting the ground…twice. Robin had blood trickling down her mouth and a cut on her back from her encounter with Mitch. She also had scrapes and cuts on her arms and legs as well.

"Buttercup and Berserk, take bubbles and Robin back to the house NOW" Blossom commanded while getting in a fighting stance. They both grabbed Robin and Bubbles and were about to take off until…

"Going so soon?"

They turned around slowly to see the Ruffs and Runks standing side by side with Brat and Raven struggling to get out of their grasps. They had quite a fight too with all the blood, gashes, and bruises but the boys didn't seem to have scratch on them.

"Let them go!" Berserk yelled turning red with anger

"Gladly" The boys threw the Brat and raven at the girls full force knocking them all down in heap. The boys walked up to their counterparts and pulled them up by their hair.

"Just remember girls, there's no use in hiding because we will find you, and if you try to run you're dead."

And with that the boys gave the girls one last hard punch across the beach and vanished…


	13. The begin of the competition

Hi guys!

That last chapter really hurt…don't you agree? But here's the next chappy and its not gonna be as bad as the last one…hopefully…

ButtercupPOV:

I woke up to see the sun setting behind the horizon, it must be late in the afternoon; god my head hurts damn those boys sure can pack a punch…THE BOYS! I frantically looked around for any sign of them anywhere but all I saw were my sisters and Punks. They really took a beating, I mean how could those boys just do that…and not feel any sympathy, the hell is wrong with them. The next time I see them…words can't even describe what I want to do right now. Now…how am I going to get them back to the house; I can't lift all three of them myself…unless…

An idea popped into my head; I knew this would get them up in less than a minute. I took in a breath and did the loudest scream ever; with the help of my powers im pretty sure china thought they had another earthquake. At that same moment the girls jolted awake also screaming their heads off.

"I DONT WANT TO DIE YOUNG!" the fuck bubbles? We all looked at bubbles like she grew another head and sweat dropped. OK awkward much.

"So how you girls feeling?" I asked and the girls started grabbing their heads, arms, legs groaning in pain.

"Well I'll take that as an im feeling like shit." I say forming my lips in a tight line. Blossom got up after rubbing her slowly fading bump on her forehead with Brute following her lead a moment after.

"OK girls let's get home and patch up some of those cuts and bruises." Blossom said picking up bubbles and walking up the beach towards the house.

"Yo leader girl, why don't you just fly? I yelled grabbing Robin in the process and floating off the ground.

"Because, BC, if the boys happen to be lurking around somewhere they can easily follow our colorful streaks toward our house." Blossom replied not bothering to look back. I rolled my eyes and followed her towards the house with berserk and brute, carrying brat and raven, trailing right behind me. Once we entered the house we took the upstairs to our rooms and grabbed the first aid kits. We mended bubbles and robin first; applying Neosporin to the minor cuts on their bodies and putting an ice pack on their cheeks and heads to help with rest of the swelling and bandaging up the rest of their bleeding cuts. With Raven and Brat, they had cuts and scrapes here and there and their arms and legs had dried on them from heavy bleeding earlier. Brat had a small bleeding gash on her forehead and Raven had a black eye looking as if it was still forming instead of healing. We tended to them shortly after and let them rest for a little bit while the rest of us went downstairs mostly to work up a plan.

I went and took a shower first and changed into a black t-shirt with my black and green plaid long pajama pants. I headed downstairs, or should I say slid my way down, and saw Blossom, Berserk, and Brute sitting on the couch and floor talking.

"So what's going on leaders?" I asked plopping onto the couch and kicking my feet up on the coffee table.

"We're discussing about the 'boys'." Blossom said putting emphases on the boys.

"What's to talk about?"

"Buttercup if you haven't realized there's something going on with boys. They've acquired a black aura, they suddenly became evil, and they're acting as if we're swore enemies fighting to the death!" She said/yelled at me in one breath.

"Chill the girls are sleeping" I said smirking which obviously made her turn red from anger. Berserk stepped in between us to keep us from destroying the living room.

"BC look, we have to find a way to get the guys back to normal. I know the Runks have something to do with the change and we've got to find a way to reverse it before they become too powerful."

Too powerful? Did she not remember us getting our asses handed to us this morning?

"Too powerful? Did you forget that we got our asses handed to us this morning; don't you think they're powerful enough?" Brute yelled slamming her fists down.

Wow freaky much…

"Yes I remember and trying to forget." Berserk snapped back at her

BlossomPOV: 

'_What did those Runks do exactly to the boys? Was it mind control, hypnoses, or what? I'm going to have to keep a close eye them and do some research of my own.'_

"Hello, earth to blossom!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Buttercup yelling and waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry I just zoned out…what's up?" I tried to play everything off but unfortunately failing.

"We need to think of a plan to-." I interrupted her with my own statement

"Don't worry I got It covered." I then got up and headed straight for bed still pondering on the subject.

_**~Timeskip: The next morning~**_

I woke up at the crack of dawn and went to wash up and take a nice hot shower; 30 minutes later I stepped out dressed in a pink spaghetti strap with a white lace floral designed crop, denim shorts, and pink flats. I then went to check on bubbles and robin to see how they were doing. I opened up Bubbles door, seeing she wasn't on the bed and the shower running determined that she was in the shower; I then walked across the hall to Robin's room. Opening the door and stepping inside I see her window wide open and the faint spot on her bed where robin laid that night before. I then went into a panic thinking one of the boys must have taken her; I turned around to open the door only to see Robin hanging upside down with the biggest smile on her face.

"HI BLOSSOM!"

"AHHHHH!" I had to scream, yes I had to, what in god's name is this girl hanging upside down like spider man on the wall?

"Get down from there acting like you spider man!" I yell at her down from the floor. Robin jumped down from the wall and helped me up off the floor and opened up the door so we could head downstairs. I glanced down at what she was wearing which was a purple jersey that stopped just above her belly button with the numbers 58 in black on the front, white skinny jeans, and purple custom made lebrons.

Before we reached the third step pancakes filled our noses driving our taste buds into overdrive. We ran, more like stumbled, our way downstairs to see bubbles fixing another batch of pancakes to go along with eggs, bacon, and sausage. We both grabbed a plate and dug in.

"Girls, just giving you the heads up, today is the audition for the competition." Bubbles said sweetly making the others a plate too. I nearly choked on my pancake at what was just said.

'_Ah shit…'_

A minute later buttercup and brute came in talking and laughing along, they sat down and grabbed their plate and started eating.

Buttercup had on a lime green tank top, ripped skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging off, and black and green stripped sandals and Brute had on a Black fitted V-neck the said Bitch in forest green letters, grey short-shorts, and green sandals.

"Buttercup you're not going to be happy about this but…we're going to the audition today for the competition, so please don't be mad at me." Robin said in one breath while doing that scared blocking thing.

"Ok whatever." Was her reply and she continued eating.

What's up with her?

"What's got you in a good mood?" Bubbles chirped also sitting down to enjoy breakfast.

"Nothing, I don't have a way to get out of it, so might as well get it over with."

OK, now, Berserk, Brat, and Raven came up looking refreshed and relived and joined the rest of us. Before I could say anything else bubbles jumped up onto the counter holding up a frying pan.

"Ok girls I have exactly 3 hours to make us all fabulous for the completion, so scarf down the rest of that food and meet me up in my room unless you want to meet my little friend here." She said with a devious smile. In a flash all of us flew up into BB's room sitting in random places.

NoPOV:

Bubbles decided to dress up The Punks first…

_~1 hour later~_

"Introducing, the Powerpunk Girls." Bubbles said stepping aside

The four of them came out of the walk in closet looking fabulous making the others jaws drop.

Berserk had on a tight dark red V-neck shirt with a jean vest over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black open toed wedges. She had on a red fire pendant necklace with matching bracelets and hoop earrings. Brat had on a blue camisole with a jean vest over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black open toed wedges. To go along with it she had a blue tear-drop pendant necklace with matching bracelets and diamond stud earrings with the dangling clip on at the top of her ear. Brute had on a forest green and black stripe crop top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black open toed wedges. She had a green leaf pendant necklace with matching bracelets and leaf stud earrings. Lastly, Raven had on a purple halter top with a jean vest over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black open toed wedges. Complementing her outfit was a lavender cloud pendant necklace with matching bracelets and double hoop earrings.

"OMG you look fabulous!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles just started jumping up and down squealing while Buttercup and Robin rolled their eyes.

"Ok you guys next." Brat said plopping down on the furry recliner. Bubbles and Blossom both grabbed BC and Robin and dragged them into the closet.

_~1 hour and 30 minutes later~_

"Presenting the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles yelled from inside the closet. The Powerpuff Girls stepped out of closet making the Punks jaws also drop.

Blossom had on pink ruffled shirt, white skinny jeans, and grey wedge ankle boots. She had a silver heart necklace with matching bracelets and heart studded earrings. Bubbles had on a three strap spaghetti strap shirt, white skinny jeans, and grey wedge ankle boots. She had a wave ripple necklace with matching bracelets with giant hoop earrings. Buttercup had on a green sleeveless tie hem shirt, white skinny jeans, and grey ankle boots. She had on a vine wrap around necklace with matching bracelets and diamond studs with a bar in her right ear. Last but certainly not least, Robin had on a purple off the shoulder top, white skinny jeans, and grey ankle boots. She had lightning bolt necklace with matching bracelets and dangling hoop earrings.

"Whoa…"

"Thank you, I believe I did a fabulous job." Bubbles said strutting across the room.

"Come on guys we have to get there on time." Blossom said walking out towards the stairs.

The eight of them jumped into Buttercup's Mustang GT, which was airlifted to the house a while ago, and drove off. Once they arrived there were about 25 bands or more waiting in line.

"Wow more than I expected…" Robin said still surprised

"Well if you need us we'll be in the audience watching so bye!" With that the Punks headed off to where everyone was supposed to perform. Next thing they knew a woman in about her late thirties came in front of everyone and announced something.

"Hello everyone, we are glad that you chose to participate in this band competition. For starters before you can perform or be in the competition you must perform an auditioning act for the judges in order to pass on."

There were a lot of mumbles and whispering going on throughout the room, probably about what to sing or who's going to make it or not.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to the hosts and judges of the competition…the Rowdyruff Boys!"

The girls threw frantic looks on their faces and looked at each other and screamed, "The what, oh no!"

There you go people…the competition

What's gonna happen next? ...also the next chapter for my new story is coming soon so no sweat


	14. audition

Hi everyone! Srry for having you guys wait about a week for the next chapter but here it is…

RobinPOV:

"The what hell no!" Almost every band turned to look our way so we tried to play it off by looking behind us to make it seem like some idiot outside yelled it. I can't believe the Rowdyruff boys are hosting this competition; now we're screwed for sure… One by one bands were getting eliminated which really made me nervous; what if we don't make it, what if the RRB try to kill us, or worse what if our dream vacation in LA isn't all it seems?

Finally it was our turn to sing; now the butterflies were doing backflips and cartwheels in my stomach. _'Robin relax, you have nothing to worry about…except the fact that they tried to KILL US!' _Yeah that sure was a lot of help… We made it to the auditorium which had a long brown table in front of the stage that seated the RRB and the same lady from earlier. There were also a few people in the audience along with the Punks, supporting those that were auditioning.

"Hello girls my name is Jennifer but you call me jenny now for the audition go ahead and make your way onto the stage and tell us a little about yourselves, your band name, and perform your song." We nodded and kindly walked up the steps towards center stage. Blossom stepped up to the mic sense she's the so called 'leader.'

"Hello, my name is Blossom and these are my sisters' bubbles, buttercup, and robin and we're the Powerpuffs girls." With a nod of the head from the boys and jenny we took that as a 'begin the song.' Buttercup took the guitar, bubbles on keyboard, blossom on drums, and me behind the microphone.

**Make it in America by Victoria Justice**

**Robin: Got a one way ticket down a two way street got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet **

**I'm just trying to make it in America**

**Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt faded 1985 from a Stones' concert**

**And im dying to make it in America**

**And im singing the words to my favorite song with the rag top down and my glasses on**

**And im driving straight through America**

**I wanna taste the sun 'cause baby im born to run I got a feeling that im not the only one**

**I, I wanna show some skin 'cause baby I need the ocean and you can't stop me now I got my heart in motion**

**I want to make it in America **

**Make it in America**

I felt so free and alive right now like all my troubles were gone and it was just me being me. Me and the girls were having a great time, even the small audience; I also saw the RRB nodding to the beat too.

**I can see my star sunset and vine gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign **

**Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America**

**See me wearin' a smile even if im broke I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote **

**And I call it make it in America**

**I wanna taste the sun 'cause baby im born to run and I got a feeling that im not the only one**

**I, I wanna show some skin baby I need the ocean and you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**

**I wanna make it in America**

**Make it in America**

**I can feel the sweat dripping down my face I can hear my heart as it starts to race**

**Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place if I just push on I know that**

**I wanna taste the sun cause baby im born to run I got a feeling that im not the only one**

**I, I wanna show some skin baby I need the ocean and you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**

**I wanna make it in America**

**Make in it America**

We finished hard and strong ending with a bang. I felt like nothing could stop me now no RRB no RRB…uh…ok…no RRKB...yeah that's better. Everyone was up clapping; the Punks, Ruffs, and Jenny!

"That was wonderful girls, simply wonderful, now the boys here will determine whether or not you fill the spot." All heads turned directly towards the boys…each of them had a devious smile on their faces that only we saw. Brick got up from seat with a smug smirk on face…oh no that can't be good.

"Those little bastards the nerve of them doing that!" Buttercup yelled bursting through the beach house down and plopping on the couch. The rest of us came in and went separate ways. Brat to the balcony, Brute and Raven to the kitchen, and Berserk downstairs while the rest of us went to calm down BC.

Bubbles was the first to try and give it a shot…

"Buttercup calm down, I think they had a perfect good reason for doing it." She reassursed also seeming a bit flushed.

"Really bubbles?" Blossom asked a little red in the face. Bubbles just rolled her eyes and went back to a fuming BC. I know what you guys are thinking…why would those guys ask us what size are we? Were they x-raying us the whole time? That's great now we have evil criminals and perverts to deal with…my luck keeps getting better and better but on the bright side we made it in the competition. Yeah I know we're just that good…

_**~Timeskip 2:45pm~**_

BubblesPOV:

I am so bored out of my fudging mind…what to do what to do? An Idea popped into my head that I know is so exciting and fun but knowing the others *cough*BC*cough*Robin*cough* they probably wouldn't like it but who cares what they think? I ran and grabbed everyone dragging them into the living room.

"Hey bubbles, where's the fire?" Brute asked raising a brow. I took a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could…

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Everyone seemed to be in a daze except the 'twins' who were currently strangling an invisible me.

"Bubbles you know how I feel about malls unless they have a food court or game store." I rolled my eyes at re and put the smile back on my face.

"Come on blossom let's go we need to get all of you new outfits." I gave her that puppy dog look no one could resist and gave in easily much to the others dismay.

"Um bubs why do you want to go shopping all of a sudden not that you don't do it enough already but out of the blue why?" Robin asked

"Well tonight we are going to a pool party at a friend of mines and we need to get you into the proper outfit and BC not surfer clothes, none, you hear me?" I was directly in her face which held a glare upon it but rolled her eyes and shook it off.

"Ok now Punks do you plan on coming along or what?" Buttercup asked getting a coke from the fridge. They just shrugged so I'll take that as a no.

"Well I'll take that as a no, ok girls lets hop I the truck and move out!" I yelled marching out the door.

NoPOV:

"The fuck she get a truck from?" BC asked blossom…she just shook her head.

"I have no idea." And with that the girls walked out the house after a bubbles that was waiting on the boardwalk.

There you go guys…ima try and update soon but dnt hate mee

REVIEW!


	15. Mall adventures pt 1

Hi again here's chapter 15!

ButtercupPOV:

As we walked out i was expecting a…oh I don't know…A TRUCK! I thought blondie hear she had a Truck.

"So bubbles, where's the truck?" Blossom asked looking around expecting the same as me. Our front law was completely deserted, aside from the grass and sand.

"I wasn't serious about the truck, people just say that to say get your butts moving." She said starting to walk down the board walk. Me, blossom, and Robin looked at each other and then her retreating form.

"No it doesn't!" Me and Robin yelled as Blossom followed behind bubbles.

"Um you guys I hope you're not planning on walking to the mall in those." I said smirking while nudging Robin who caught on eventually.

"Yeah, so?" Blossom asked giving us a skeptical look

"Oh nothing, nothing I just saying I bet the fanboys would love to go 'head over heels for you'" Me and Robin burst out laughing at their horrified expressions. They zoomed back into the house faster than you could say butterfinger and changed. They both came out in brand new outfits, Blossom had on a light pink camisole with a black crop top with the words 'LOVE' in glittery silver letters, jean short shorts, and pink gladiator sandals she even put her hair in a French fishtail braid that stopped at her waist…Bubbles had on a blue tank top that has see through lace in the back, jean mini skirt, and blue gladiator sandals; she decided to let hair down which cascaded down her back as bouncy curls.

We finally stopped laughing and made our way to our rooms to change. Me and Robin stepped out feeling completely refreshed after leaving hell. I changed into a green cropped tank top, jean short shorts, and black and green doc martens I left my hair alone just too lazy to do it…Robin had on a purple tube top, grey shorts, and purple high top converse; she threw her hair into a side ponytail. Before we made a move on to get to the mall I stopped them.

"Ok just to let you know I am not walking all the way to the mall and miss leader girl here acts as though we can't fly so…" I ran and grabbed my skate board and started rolling down the boardwalk. I glanced back to see Robin also grab her skateboard while blossom and bubbles grabbed their roller blades and zoomed right after me. Fifteen minutes later we made it to the hugest mall I have ever seen in the entire world. OK I may have exaggerated a little bit seriously it was BIG! Once we took the first step inside my jaw dropped at how much bigger the inside looked than outside.

"Ok how we are going to do this?" Bubbles asked as we scanned the front.

"Ma and you and Blossom and Robin ok, ok bye!" With that I grabbed bubbles hand and dragged her to who knows where receiving some yells of help from Robin. I let go of bubbles hand just as we stopped in front of Gamestop.

"Ok bubbles go do whatever bubbles do and call when night time comes." I said starting to take off into the store but bubbles grabbed the back of my shirt before I could.

"Oh no you don't you're coming with me to find you the new wardrobe whether you like it or not." She started dragging me back towards the front only to see blossom and robin still standing in the same spot from before.

"Girls like I said at home, we are going shopping together to find each of us a new wardrobe for the summer, got it." She said through gritted teeth. Wow since when did my little sister become so vicious? We all just nodded scared of what might happen to us if we disagree.

"Good now let's go!" She yelled all bubbly again and dragged us into Forever 21.

(A/N: one of my favorite stores, just saying)

Once we got inside Bubbles grabbed three giant hand fulls of clothes and dumped right on us and pushed us each into a dressing room.

"Hurry up and change and let me see how you look, that means you buttercup."

I just rolled my eyes at my sister, "Whatever Bubbles"

Ten minutes later the three of us stepped out at the same time gasping and complimenting each other's outfit. Blossom stepped out in a Floral Fit & Flare Dress with a crinkled Moto Vest, Robin had on a High-Low cross Tank and studded bleached denim shorts, and I had on an American LA Muscle Tee and fringed front leggings.

"You girls look absolutely stunning!" Bubbles squealed damaging my ears in the process.

"Thanks for destroying my ears bubbles." I said sarcastically. I noticed bubbles had on a Denim Bustier and Cosmic layered high-low skirt.

"Ok girls now it's time for shoes!" She yelled earning a groan from me and robin and a chuckle from blossom.

"But before we go im going to buy you guys more clothes…and me of course."

_**~Timeskip~**_

Four hours, four mother fucking freaking hours to buys some damn clothes and we haven't even bought shoes, and accessories! No don't even think about it, Buttercup Utonium is not going girly, never has and never will. We finally made it in journeys and searched for shoes to go with our outfits. Blossom found a pair of black ross lyn wedges, Robin found some grey, purple, and blue high top adidas, I found a pair of black paige lace up wedges (Thanks to blossom) and bubbles found a pair of neon blue lucie sandals.

"Now you look fabulous!" Bubbles squealed again

"Yay, can we go now?" I asked/complained sitting down.

"No not yet." She said grabbed hand fulls and hand fulls of shoes from sneakers and boots to heels and wedges.

"Ugh, when do we leave, im getting hungry you know." Robin complained getting ready to leave the store but was captured by bubbles…again.

"In a minute, hold on." She said heading for the checkout area which was a big war zone. The cashier and workers in the back were running trying to get the right size and colors and pairs…god my head is spinning…

_**~30minutes later~**_

Now we're finally going to the food court after years and years of complaining from Robin but along the way we did get wolf whistles from guys from random places and we did have to make a run for a few times from fanboys but we made safe and sound now I can dig in. Robin and Blossom chose to go to chick-fil-a, Bubbles went to subway, and I went to Micky D's. We all sat together at a booth in the middle of the food court and just had a good time with each other…that was until four certain some ones decided to show.

"What are they doing here?" I heard Blossom growl

"Haven't we had enough of them already?" Robin groaned

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as they don't disturb me and my D's im good." I said going back to my fries.

"Really buttercup, really?" Blossom asked slightly irritated

"Yeah."

!

There's the next chapter,, btw do you guys think I should do a high school story? I've been thinking about it but im not sure but oh well….

REVIEW!


	16. mall adventures pt 2

Chapter 16!

_Recap:_

"_What are they doing here?" I heard Blossom growl_

"_Haven't we had enough of them already?" Robin groaned_

"_I don't know and I don't care, as long as they don't disturb me and my D's im good." I said going back to my fries._

"_Really buttercup, really?" Blossom asked slightly irritated_

"_Yeah."_

BlossomPOV:

I turned my attention away from Buttercup to look at the four bimbos that just walked in. I thought I'd never have to see their ugly faces ever again but sadly they're here…in the flesh. I then noticed them heading straight towards our table; something's bout to go down and it's not going to be pretty.

"Well look at what we have here."

"What do you want Princess?" Robin asked looking like she was ready to fight; the four of us looked up to the most horrific sight ever.

Princess looked like she tried, quote 'tried', to flat iron her now strawberry blonde hair which now looked like raggedy pieces of string stuck to her head and she had on heavy smoky eye shadow with heavy eyeliner and mascara. And about her outfit, she looked like a stripper from the club; she had on a skin tight black V-neck shirt that showed a heavy about of cleavage, a yellow mini skirt that showed half her ass, and black open toed wedges. Megan's hair, that used to be brown, was black and in micro braids that were thrown into a messy bun on top of her head. Her make-up consisted of green eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara as well and she wore the same exact outfit as princess except her skirt was green. Vanessa now had blonde hair that was what looked to be flat ironed straight and her make-up was an aqua blue color, eyeliner, and mascara; her outfit was the same except for the skirt color. Last and certainly least, Bridget's once red hair was now light brown, make-up was Magenta eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara; she had the same outfit too just different skirt color as well.

"Oh my god, my eyes, make it stop, make it stoopp!" Buttercup was shielding her eyes and yelling in agony as if someone was killing her.

"What is wrong with you?" Vanessa snapped turning red from anger. If only she knew…

"Oh im sorry if I can't stand looking at someone that resembles the Grinch." She said crossing her arms while Vanessa had steam coming from her ears.

"That's it, im tired of you girls always ruining our spot light and now it's time to end this!" Vanessa started lunging for BC but Robin jumped up and slammed her into the nearest table making the whole food court pause at what they were doing and stare at us.

"Vanessa!"

"Thanks Rob."

"No prob BC." They fist pumped at their victory and I saw bubbles rolling her eyes at their immaturity.

"Now you're going to pay!"

Next thing I knew I felt a large amount of pressure against my jaw and I suddenly was inside of subway. I could hear my sisters yelling my name but i didn't care; the only thing going through my mind was 'KICK ASS' I flew back out the restaurant and went straight for Megan; I tackled her and started throwing punches left and right at her face. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Vanessa got back up and she was fighting Buttercup, Princess was trying to claw at Robin face but only got a kick to the face in return. I couldn't see bubbles anywhere and that's when I started worrying about her.

"Look, look up there she's flying!"

"Oh god what is she?"

"I wish I could fly like that!"

I grabbed Megan and slammed her into a nearby wall and looked up towards the ceiling to see bubbles flying fending off Bridget as much as she could. Wait Bridget's flying?! How is that possible?

"Not much of a smarty pants are you?" I turned back towards Megan who was struggling to get back on her feet. I flew towards her and slammed her back into the wall.

"What did you guys do?" I growled in her face. The only thing I got was a smirk in return.

"Remember, we said we were going to make you pay so we got powers of our own so now we're unstoppable." Unstoppable? Oh please, I could whoop this girls' ass in my sleep. I picked her up and threw her making her land in a heap across the floor along with the other three girls, who were unconscious.

Me and my sisters circled around their motionless bodies except Megan who fully awake. Just as we were about to get information out of them…or her they were gone in a flash.

"What the where did they go?" I heard buttercup yell. This doesn't make any sense. This may be another trick from the Runks but if so why would they use Princess? Out of everyone on the planet, why Princess? Whatever is going on I need to get to the bottom of it.

"Ok, what now?" Robin asked brushing her bangs out of her face.

"More shopping!" Bubbles grabbed our arms and dragged us away from the destroyed food court and into plenty of other stores buying tops, skirts, pants, jackets, swimsuits…more like bikinis in our definition and definitely shoes. I think bubbles is trying to get Buttercup and Robin out of their tomboy stages since she's buying more 'girly monsters', as Buttercup calls it, for them.

RobinPOV:

Finally it was 9:47; thank god I can go home and relax in my own bed. Today felt like a never ending roller coaster dealing with bubbles non-stop shopping spree. We left the last store made our way to the exit.

"So what do you think was up with what happened in the food court blossom?" I turned towards bubbles who was looking intently at blossom. Blossom seemed to be in deep thought and didn't hear a word that bubbles said.

"Leader girl!" That snapped her completely out of her mind and she had a curious expression on her face.

"What?"

"What do you think all that was about back at the food court?" Bubbles asked her again.

She thought about it for a minute before giving a straight forward answer, "Honestly I don't know for sure but I've been thinking that the Rowdyrunk boys may be up to it BUT I'm still unsure." Could the Runks have been up to this the whole time? We're going to have to keep a close eye out for them. We made it to the front entrance and pulled on the door so it would open but it wouldn't budge.

"What the heck, why won't it open?" BC started pulling on the door with all her strength but it still wouldn't budge.

"We're locked in, we can't be locked in, what are we going to do?" Bubbles was panicking like a mad woman and I had to shake some sense into her.

"Bubbles get a grip, we just locked in the mall, it's not like we're going to die." I said reassuring her.

"Are you sure about that?" Oh no, that voice, it can't be. We slowly turned around and saw the Rowdyrunk boys. Yep we're totally dead now.


	17. Mall adventures pt 3

BubblesPOV:

No, no, no why did we have to be locked in the mall with them; out of anyone why them? IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I could hear Buttercup growling beside me she started whispering something to robin who gave her a nod in return. She turned towards me and blossom and whispered it as low as she could so the guys won't hear.

"Listen, we need to stay on our A game; they are just as fast, strong, and smart as us so we can't let our guard down…my plan is to lead them on a high speed chase and attack when they least expect it." We understood completely and got into position.

"So what's the plan now girls we've already got you surrounded." We looked up to see that the Runks floating right in front of us. _'How did they get there so fast?' _We jumped back and took off in different directions.

_**~The Boys~**_

"So they want play hard to get huh?" Bolt smirked and turned to his brothers.

"Well boys looks like we're going to have some fun tonight." The three of them gave him the most devious smile known to man.

"Bring on the fun." And with that they took off after the girls.

_**~Bubbles~**_

I tried flying faster to outrun Breeze before he could find me. The first store I saw that I could possibly hide in was a…*giggle* Women's Bra store. Oh this is going to be funny. I went and hid behind a stand and awaited Breeze's arrival. Shortly after I heard a pair of feet land on the ground outside; I glanced from behind the stand to see him looking everywhere but in this store. When he finally looked inside I saw he turned beet red and was freaking out on the floor.

"Ew, gross, my eyes!"

"Make it stop, that's just disgusting ahh!"

I couldn't help it I had to laugh which caught his attention the moment I opened my mouth. He narrowed his eyes towards the stand I was hiding behind and started burning up everything in his path with his laser vision. He was about to burn the stand when a crash was heard a few stores down and he zipped straight for it giving me time to make my escape. I flew out as quiet as I could and tried to find a way out of here to escape our deaths; I saw an emergency exit at the back of the store thank fully. I flew at it full speed and tried busting it down but it wouldn't budge for some reason so I took a closer look and saw someone laser beamed the sides of the door.

"Damit" Damit was right what was I going to do now?

"Aw, looks like blondie can't get out, whatever shall she do?" I turned around to see Breeze laughing at me. I felt so pissed off by now that I had to knock some since into him; I flew straight at him and punched him across the face sending him through a glass window. When he got up his face was red and he had tick marks forming around his forehead…yep im screwed now. I landed on the ground and started tip toeing away from the destruction that's about to unfold but not without Breeze creeping towards me with the same pace. I finally turned around and used my super speed to run for my life.

'_I've got to find one of the others, and fast!"_

ButtercupPOV:

Shit, this really is Butch's dop…what's it…gang whatever he is. Why'd I have to get the worst of all the guys? It feels like I've been flying for hours and I can't shake him off not even an inch. I started doing going around everything in my path, throwing anything I think would stop him but he just blasts right through it.

'_Think Buttercup Think, how are you going to stop flying super powered villain?!' _I've got it!

I turned towards Byrum so I was flying backwards; I summoned a green flame in the palm of my hands and started throwing flame balls directly at his head whi8ch he clearly dodged. I kept flying until I abruptly stopped; he kept coming straight at me; he was almost in front of me when I fell to the floor making him smash face first into the wall. I then ran and took off through the mall again; I know lamest plan ever but hey I got him off my back didn't I? I rounded around a corner glancing back to see if he was coming when out of nowhere I was slammed against a wall with my arms pinned above my head. I looked up to see Byrum with that same smug smirk. First off, is it pin Buttercup day or something? Really?

"Clever, very clever, but not clever enough." I growled

"Let me go you, you asswipe!" He chuckled

"You're a feisty one I see, my kind of girl." He said what? His kind of what? That little bastard…aw damn im blushing no, no, no why? He has to look almost like butch doesn't he?

BlossomPOV:

I hope the girls are making it out okay I mean these boys are crazy! Bolt seems to be gaining up on me; I would have gone faster but the stupid dress, yes stupid dress, was restraining me. Unless I want to sing the song 'I see London I see France I see someone underpants' I not flying any faster. I glanced back at Bolt to see he was no longer flying behind me which made me halt to a stop; I searched up, down, left, and right and still didn't find him.

"Looking for someone?" I jumped at the sudden voice only to find Bolt. I threw a punch at his face but he quickly dodged it a grabbed my throat lifting me higher into the air…if possible. I was gasping for air as Bolt's grip tightened; I kept clawing at his hand and tried yelling at him but to no avail.

"What's wrong pinky, cat got your tongue?" I narrowed my eyes at him and kept trying to catch my breath; I think I was turning blue by now. He loosened his hold just enough for me to get a smidge of air.

"Why *cough* are you *here*, what do you *cough* want *cough* from us?" He smirked, that damn smirk.

"That, sweet heart, remains a mystery for now." I managed to kick him in the chest, knocking the wind right out of him, making him release me and I flew off in search of my sisters.

'_Girls where are you, we need to get out of here NOW!'_

RobinPOV:

Die man DIE! I am currently trying to blast off Markus's head with my purple flames. I thought he'd have a hard time dodging them or more like blocking them but he just grabbed them and crushed them in his bare hands.

'_How is he crushing them, no one has been able to do that or dodge them easily.'_

'_**Your powers are nothing; I'll crush you just like your little flames here.'**_

'_Who, what?'_

'_**I'm in your mind dumbass'**_

"What, get out of my head!" I was shaking my head like a crazy person trying to get that…that monster out. I could hear him chuckling off in a distance. I looked around to see where he was coming from but everything was pitch black.

"_What's wrong, are you scared?" _It sounded like a ghost whispering in my ear but no one was around. Am I losing it or something?

Next thing I knew I was standing on a round purple circle and everything was black.

"Where, Where am I?" I was walking around looking for a way out when an image started showing up. My eyes widened at the sight before me, it's my worst nightmare. The image was showing the day I lost my parents. I couldn't save them, I was too weak to do anything; I had to lose them in that fire. Screaming came from around every corner, I felt like my life didn't matter anymore. Another image popped up across from it, it was the day of my parents funeral…I had a mental breakdown; I couldn't show my face to the world anymore. I became so depressed that I wanted to stay in the darkness forever.

More flashback came, surrounding me of all my worst fears. I couldn't take it anymore, everything was coming back to haunt me all over again. I fell to my knees clutching my head.

"Why me?" Tears were streaming down my face; this was one moment I couldn't be strong enough not to cry.

!

There you go everybody I going to try and keep updating faster now that I have time to relax for once. Tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


	18. Life or death begins now

RobinPOV:

I buried my hands deeper into my hair as more tears fell faster and harder down my face. Why was he doing this? My childhood was terrible enough back then, why would you bring it back to haunt me all over again. I kept being sent from foster home to foster home; each one I was sent to they were all the same abusing, cursing, and yelling at all of us if we didn't do anything right. I never thought I'd be here if it weren't for Professor and the girls. They came and found and took me into their home as one of their own giving me everything I thought I'd never get back. They treated me as a daughter and a sister!

"_What's wrong the little baby still scared, haha, pathetic." _That damn little bastard… Wait a minute! This is my mind; I can control whatever goes on in my head. I stood up with my arm extended out and swiped everything away I then thought of all the wonderful moments that happened during my life. Everything that happened between me and the girls and before my parents died.

"_What the, what are you doing?!"_ I smirked knowing I won this battle.

"What, are you getting scared?" I was taunting him now; I could tell he was agitated just by how he growled at me. My smirk grew wider when I realized I was coming to my senses…

*gasp* I snapped my eyes wide open breathing extremely hard; I glanced around at my surroundings to see I was in the middle of the mall on my knees. Everything started going fuzzy but I managed to hold out at least until I could get to one of my sisters. I was staring at the ground when a figure stood over me. I slowly looked up to see my sister Bubbles.

"Robin are you okay?" She fell to her knees and engulfed me into a hug. I could feel a few hot tears hitting my shoulder.

"I-I'm okay bubbles, really." She nodded and continued to cry a little into my shirt when she spoke again.

"I glad you're all right Robin."

"Ugh, enough with the lovey dovey sister shit, get your asses up and fight." We jumped from the sudden outburst and came face to face with Breeze and Markus. Ah damn I thought I lost him after coming out of my mind.

"Say Markus, you up for crushing two little girls?" Breeze was smiling deviously at us while glancing at Markus every now and then. Markus had the same look on his face and was staring directly at me.

"Sure Breeze, but instead of crushing how about…_'killing them'_?" K-k-killing us? I seemed to be frozen in place after what he said. They started walking towards us with that evil look in their eyes. Those eyes…they're…they're…my eyes widened with horror. Bubbles had to drag me off the floor and fly with me in her arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

BubblesPOV:

Oh no this is extremely, extremely bad! Worse of all Robin is completely out of it! What did that Markus guy do to her when we flew off? I've got to find Blossom or Buttercup quick or…_we'll all just die here. _I continued to fly with the boys not that far off my tail.

'_I've got to find a hiding spot for both me and Robin's sake.'_

I flew as fast as I possibly could and took a sharp right turn and ducked down into a hole in the side of the wall.

"Hey, she flew this way." I could hear them, just footsteps away.

*smack* "No you idiot they went this way, see this is why we never listen to you."

"Oh shut up 'Markus'"

*Punch* "Ow man, chill" Thank god they're gone. I crawled out and leaned Robin against the wall looking at the horrified look still on her face.

"Robin please, please wake up, what's wrong?" She remained unfazed until a moment later her eyes widened and she clung onto me as if her life depended on it.

"R-Robin w-what's going on?" She was shaking frantically and eyeing every crack and corner around us.

"Blossom wherever you are…help."

BlossomPOV:

I flew away from Bolt while he tried to catch his breath in search of my sisters. Where could they be? Wait a minute! I landed in secluded area and listened carefully. _"Blossom wherever you are…help." _Bubbles! Don't worry im coming. I flew around the mall towards an alley way and walked down till I stumbled upon a hole in the side of the wall which held both my sisters.

"Bubbles, Robin!"

"Blossom!" We latched onto each other like we didn't see each other in years. I'm glad to find that two of my sisters are safe but that doesn't mean the same for buttercup. She may be tough but dealing with enemies like this could lead to something bad or tragic.

"Blossom, im happy that I found you and that you're okay." I could tell she was crying by how her shoulders were shaking.

"Im glad to know that you two are safe as well but, we need to find buttercup." Before I could get a move on bubbles grabbed my arm and brought me down to the floor in front of Robin.

"Blossom, something's wrong with Robin." I looked to see Robin shaking like crazy and looking as if she saw the grim reaper. I looked Robin directly in the eyes; she had many different emotions and thoughts running amuck.

"Robin, robin look at me, what's wrong?" She stared at me long and hard still shaking and scared half to death.

"P-pure evil…s-s-stay a-away!" One of the guys must have done something to her. We need to get out of here or…

"AHHH!"

There's the next chapter everyone I going to try and update more this week so keep a look out

REVIEW!


	19. the battle begins

_Hey guys Sorry for not updating like I was supposed to. See what had happened was…um…TO THE STORY!_

ButtercupPoV:

Stupid son of a bitch won't let me go! I need to find my sisters and fast, who knows what could be happening to them, they could be on the verge of death right now as we speak! I kept glaring daggers at Byrum but he didn't even seem intimidated by it, he didn't even flinch.

"Let. Me. Go." I said through gritted teeth. He was really pushing my buttons at the moment. What caught me off guard was he tightened his grip around my wrists and slowly started moving his other hand down south. Oh hell no, I don't plan on being raped in a mall tonight! I started thrashing wildly which made him smile deviously at me showing off his sharp canine tooth.

"Excited are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah im so excited to fuck up my life." He growled at me and threw across mall sending me flying into one of the display windows making me cough up some blood. When I tried to get up Byrum was in front of me in less than a second. He grabbed my throat and started mocking how pitiful I was. I am thee Buttercup Utonium nobody makes a fool out of me. By now I let my anger get the best of me and I kicked him right under him chin sending him soaring into the air. I flew after him and punched him across the mall sending him through a few walls but I wasn't done there. I came up behind him after he crashed and slammed him down through the floor leaving a small crater. I jumped on him continuously threw punches at his face leaving giant bruises and blood everywhere. When I got up I was panting hard and I had blood of my fist from both punching him and from his face.

Byrum had a surprised or shocked look on his face while he laid there. He didn't move an inch, at first I thought he was dead but I noticed he was slightly breathing but he didn't dare move an inch. I decided to leave him and look for my sisters but not before a faint yet slightly deadly voice.

"_It's not over yet. Get ready to face your worst nightmare."_

I just shrugged it off…for now…and searched high and low for my sisters.

NoPOV:

"_Robin, Robin look at me, what's wrong?" She stared at me long and hard still shaking and scared half to death._

"_P-pure evil…s-s-stay a-away!" One of the guys must have done something to her. We need to get out of here or…_

"_AHHH!"_

A black mist was surrounding around the girls almost like ghost trying to catch its next victim. Blossom, at first, was unaware of the situation until bubbles let the out the most blood curling scream putting them more in danger when the Rowdyrunk boys started closing in on them secretly but that didn't go unnoticed by blossom. She picked up Robin and motioned for bubbles to follow quietly. They silently flew off to another part of the mall which was believed to be the food court and hid in one of the stands.

"Blossom, w-what are gonna do? I d-don't want t-t-to die." Bubbles was choking up on her own tears, crying her little blue eyes out. She wanted to be just as strong as her sisters but with what's going on now it was impossible.

"Don't worry bubbles we're going to make it out ok, don't worry, we'll find buttercup and get out." She reassured her even though she also was having difficult battle with coping with the situation at stake. She couldn't even think straight knowing her own sister was out there probably fighting for her life and her other two seemed to be down for the count as well.

Just then the black mist from before started closing in on the girls again but this time neither girls noticed it until it formed into the shape of human figures. Both girls hid Robin behind them since she still was out of it and faced the four figures before them putting on brave faces as the mist dissolved. Standing before the girls were the one and only…

ButtercupPoV:

Where could they be? I flew back and forth upstairs and downstairs I even searched every crack and cranny trying to find my sisters. I went through every store even every restroom to see if that's where they were hiding. When I made my way towards a jewelry store I felt a huge amount of pressure on the side of my face then I ended up in a pile of rubble and glass. I managed to sit up and see who the motherfucker was. My eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of me; standing there were the Rowdyrunk Boys, even Byrum managed to stand on his own since I kicked his ass earlier. The four of them had murderous looks on their faces as they inched closer to me; the only things that were running through my head were_, 'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! _I shot up out of my spot and took off with them hot on my tail.

BlossomPoV:

"What in god's name are you guys doing here?" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at the four of them. They smirked at the three of us and me and bubbles got into a fighting stance getting ready to face off while protecting Robin. What the Ruffs even doing here in the first place? Shouldn't they be working out the band competition?

NoPoV:

The Ruffs were the first ones to make the first moves. Brick and Butch went after blossom while Boomer and Mitch took on Bubbles. Brick and blossom went at each other with close combat while butch was in the air keeping a distance to shoot long range shots at her to catch her off guard. Boomer and Mitch teamed up on bubbles by shooting long range shots as well but come up with a close combat blow when she least expected it. The girls didn't stand a chance against the four of them at least not without Robin or Buttercup. The both of them kept trying our best at fighting them off but clearly it wasn't enough. The four boys threw Blossom and Bubbles into a heap on the floor and hovered over the now beaten and battered girls with those same smug smirks plastered on their faces. Mitch stepped up and picked up Robin by the collar.

"Hey, looks little robin is asleep, why don't we make sure she never wakes up." The guys started laughing as he raised his fist to punch her. Blossom tried to get to save her sister but brick held her down by his foot.

Just as Mitch's fist was about to come in contact with Robin's face he was suddenly punched across the face making him crash into his brothers. They fell down into a heap of their own.

"Nobody and I mean nobody is going to put their hands on my sisters anymore." Blossom and Bubbles looked up at the green eyed sister glad that's she's alive.

Here you go everyone first I want to say im sorry for not updating like I was supposed to but I promise you im still here.

REVIEW!


	20. battles continued

Hey everyone im back! Just wanted to tell you, first week of high school was awesome! It actually wasn't bad…until lunch with everyone tackling each other for food. It was really funny. Lol but I heard about something called SOPA I think trying to shut down. We can't let that happen…im telling you! We need everyone's help stopping them; I love this site too much to let it go. T.T Anyway on to the story…

BubblesPoV:

"Buttercup!" She's actually here! I kept trying to think positive but I kept having a feeling she didn't make it...im just so happy my sister is alive! I turned my attention down towards Robin praying she was alright from her recent episode after encountering the Rowdyrunk boys and saw she was motionless. That's when I began to panic. I frantically rushed to her side and checked her pulse seeing that it was still there and fine; I then saw she started breathing lightly and figured she must be fast asleep. _'Thank god'_

Just then a loud crash was heard behind my head. I jumped back and whipped around to see Buttercup having an all-out war with Butch and Mitch while Blossom started fending off Brick and Boomer, dodging their earlier planned attacks. I jumped up ready to intervene when blossom shouted at me between blows. "Bubbles you need to get Robin somewhere safe!" She couldn't be serious, I couldn't just leave her here to fight the both of them alone.

"No I can't leave you guys here by yourselves" She dodged a blow Brick sent for her shoulder and jumped in the air.

"Bubbles you have to go we'll hold them off for now." I stared at her for a minute before giving her a nod and flying somewhere same to put Robin. I flew upstairs into a mattress store and placed her on a bed. Convenient wasn't it? I stared at Robin's face trying to figure out what happened to her.

'_What did he do to her, this is unbelievable! What if they're too powerful for us to handle. No I've got think positive but…with Robin like this and us fighting for our lives how can i?'_ I couldn't help it but I started crying. That's what seemed to be the only thing I could actually do. I watched as the tears traveled down my face dropping onto the floor. I saw one single tear fall from my face onto Robin's cheek gliding down onto the mattress. Suddenly, her cheek started glowing a bright yellow in the shape of a heart. I stumbled to my feet and watched as my sister floated before me, a purple glow now replacing the yellow. Next thing I knew everything flashed completely white and I saw Robin standing before me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Bubbles." I stared at her in shock opening and closing my mouth like a fish with an accusing finger pointing at her.

"I know shocking right, it all happened because of the tear of life!" Robin was in a weird stance with anime tears falling down her face. Weird much?

NoPoV:

After Robin had her little episode with Bubbles they both began discussing what happened to her. But before we get to that lets get to Buttercup, Blossom, and the boys.

*SLAM!*

Butch was sent flying into a wall making choke and cough up a little blood from the impact. He had the most pissed off look on his face as he got up from the floor and flew straight for Buttercup but was thrown back again when Mitch crashed into him.

Buttercup had her fists clenched and was breathing heavily. She turned her attention away from the boys in a heap on the floor and looked towards her red headed sister fending off red and blue. She flew straight at Boomer and punched him across the face knocking him to ground leaving a crater. Her piercing green eyes glared at Brick who in return smiled evilly at her. She sent a kick towards his side which he was ready to dodge but she faked him out giving him an uppercut to the jaw. He recovered quickly and zoomed up to her with a red flame in the palm of his hand. Buttercup also formed a green flame in her hand and got ready to throw it at his head…

"Robin what happened, you know you can tell me anything." Robin looked down at the ground pondering on the subject for a minute before staring at her bubbly sister.

"Well bubbles…I um…I don't really know." Bubbles looked at her with pleading eyes making her sigh.

"Alright bubbles…the truth is..."

Cliffy time I hope you enjoyed this one

REVIEW!


	21. surprises

IM BACK...AGAIN! On with the story.

"Bubbles, the truth is…" Robin grabbed under jaw and pulled away the skin revealing herself to be-

"AHHH!" Buttercup and Brick were only a few feet away from blasting each other when both were blinded by a bright pink light. In a flash they were both thrown back onto the floor forming a small crater. Floating over head was blossom, who was surrounded by a pink aura. Brick jumped to his feet, wiped the blood from his forehead and zoomed straight for blossom leaving a trail of fire behind him. She glared at him as he edged closer and got ready for his attack.

"You're going to die here." Bubbles utterly shocked at what she was seeing. Both fear and worry filled her eyes completely. He was smiling deviously as ever it was like curse. He still looked the same, looking gay as ever. The black and red never leaving attire or face at all.

"What are you doing here HIM?!"

"Aw, im hurt, I can't come see my favorite girls die in misery?"

BubblesPoV:

What is he doing here? Is he the one behind all of this with the ruffs, runks, and punks? I gotta warn the girls about- wait what about Robin?

"Don't worry your little sister is fine…for now." That-that sick bastard!

"Now now, no need for harsh language." I need to find a way out of here and fast before I end in a pool of blood.

NoPoV:

Brick threw in fire covered hand at blossom's stomach which she dodged then did a back flip, sending a kick towards her side. Blossom grabbed his leg with much difficulty and tried throwing him into the wall but quickly recovered. Blossom, almost instantly, activated a large pink shield to block Brick's fire balls that were sending her back by the force of the impact.

Butch, Boomer, and Mitch were up and heading straight for buttercup by now who was getting in a stance. Boomer flew ahead of both and was about to punch buttercup who was unaware that the other two boys were closing in behind him. He was getting ready to punch her when he took a sharp turn up and Mitch came up from behind him and kicked her under the chin making her soar into the air. Butch came up shortly after and had a green flame burning on his hand in the shape of a hammer; he struck her so hard across the face it sounded like her skull cracked, the blow sent her down towards earth leaving the biggest crater you've ever seen.

"Buttercup!"

"So little blue, would you like to play a game?" Bubbles continuously shook her head.

"Aw, why not, I have a few friends that would like to play with you." In puff of smoke, the Runks were standing in front of HIM smirking in her general direction. You could tell bubbles was scared for her life…I know I would be too.

"Now, we're going to play tag, boys you're _IT_." They started laughing and flew straight for bubbles. You didn't have to tell her twice about flying for life. She was out the door and zooming as fast as a jet in search for her sisters again.

When she came around to the same area they were in before she saw the most horrific site before her. Struggling to get up out of their own blood were her two sisters Buttercup and Blossom. Blossom had a large gash across her forehead and blood trickling down her arms; both her legs had deep cuts all around with blood threating fall out even faster. She had bruises forming across her face and tears just waiting to fall. Buttercup had blood falling from her head due to a cut inside her head. She had a glass shard stuck in the side of her shoulder and bruises cascading down her arms and legs. She was just as bloody as blossom but she a few less cuts then her.

"Blossom, Buttercup!" They both glanced at their little sister before stumbling to their feet and collapsing again. Bubbles started flying towards them when she was suddenly thrown against a wall making her cough up some blood. Standing before her were the Runks who had the most evil smiles plastered on their faces. They picked her up and threw her by her sisters but not before giving her a few punches to her face.

Butch, Brick, and Boomer jumped down to the floor and walked slowly to the girls lying on the floor. Butch chuckled darkly before pulling up buttercup by her neck. She was kicking him, trying to get him to loosen his grip. He had her a good 3 feet off the ground.

"B-butch *cough* *cough* put me down!" The only response she got was a tighter grip around her neck. She was desperate for air at the moment; she felt so helpless like she couldn't do anything but cry which is something Buttercup Utonium doesn't do but right now she didn't seem to have a choice.

"What's wrong, the little baby scared?" He was taunting her and she knew it. She couldn't hold it anymore. Buttercup Utonium, thee buttercup utonium, started crying… I know shocker.

"You damn bastard *cough* how could you just betray us like *cough* this. And to think *cough* *cough* I actually *cough* fell in love with *you*." OOOHH its get freaky in here now!

Butch just stared at her blankly with no emotion on his face while she continued to struggle in his hands. Before you knew it he had that stupid smirk back on his face.

"Yeah like that's supposed to-." Butch's eyes widened and he dropped buttercup and clutched his head screaming like his life depended on it.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Buttercup stared at him, the tears slowly disappearing, wondering what's going on with butch. He kept on screaming until a giant green light started forming around him turning the whole area green. Once it died down everyone stared in his direction and saw that he was back to the same old butch.

"Did you really mean that?"


	22. everyone back to normal or so it seems

"Did you really mean that?" Everyone was utterly shocked at what they were seeing at the moment. Mainly buttercup. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish with an accusing finger pointing straight at him.

"What-what just happened?" Blossom whispered. No one could really answer question…except me…but im not gonna ;P…; Brick and Boomer glared at their brother utterly shocked that he was cured. Butch turned to face them and glared right back at them, slowly walking towards them.

"Bros, listen, everything is going to be okay, trust me." They jumped back from him as he edged closer and their eyes started blazing red…even though brick's are already red. They started shooting eye beams at him, which he dodged by doing back flipping out the way. He started going after them next but stopped dead in his tracks he saw them aiming for buttercup and her sisters; he flew as fast he could, grabbed the three of them just in time, and placed them off in the distance away from harm.

"Well brothers, if that's how it's going to be then bring it on." They growled at him and shot right at him bringing their fists back. Butch got ready for impact and threw his hands out. They threw their fists which he caught with slight difficulty. The three of them jumped back and got into a stance. Brick grabbed Boomer and spun him around before launching him like a bullet. Butch took this to his advantage and grabbed boomer and slammed him against the ground and yelled for bubbles to come over, fast.

"Bubbles you need to tell boomer how you really feel, hurry!" He blasted brick away as he got closer. "Hurry, BOOMER STOP STRUGGLING DAMMIT, I DON'T NEED YOU GRINDING ON ME LIKE A GIRL!"

"Ok, Boomer I-I…"

"Bubbles!"

"I really like you ok! You're amazing, sweet, charming and the best boyfriend to be ever. I love you for that. You're sensitive sometimes, creative…I-I-I LOVE BOOMER!" She was tearing up by now.

"Please," it was barely a whisper, "please…pull away from the darkness boomer…for me…please…" Bubbles' was sobbing, a few tears falling on boomers cheek. Suddenly a bright blue light started shining from his cheek spreading all over his body. Boomer stopped struggling by now and was screaming just how Butch was. After about a minute, the light was gone, boomer stopped screaming and was now staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"B-boomer?" He faced bubbles then engulfed her in a hug. Bubbles' was still for a moment before wrapping her arms as much as she could around boomers torso and cried in his shoulder.

"Im sorry bubbles, im so so sorry." He rubbed soothing circles in her back and was in deep thought when butch interrupted them by crashing into the wall beside them.

"I hate to interrupt your lovey dovey moment but im getting my ass handed to me by our red headed brother! So I could really use some help here!" Boomer and bubbles jumped apart from each other blushing red. Boomer helped bubbles up and told her to find a safe place while he and butch went after their brother. Brick was floating a few meters away from his brothers with his arms crossed over his chest. Boomer tried to talk some sense into his brother.

"Brick, snap out of it, you're supposed to be the smart one here! Get a hold of yourself!" He only smirked.

"Annoying, bratty, clueless little brother; do you think really think you stop me with your petty little talks?" Boomer was fuming and had steam coming out of his ears.

"That's it im tired of you calling me annoying, bratty, and clueless! I'll show you!" He soared straight for Brick attack ready. Brick flew at him also having his attack ready. They both fired at the same time, a blue and red laser colliding with each other. Brick and Boomer were giving it all they had trying to force each other down but neither were giving up even if it meant…killing one or the other.

"AHHHHHH!"

"YOU'RE A WORTHLESS LITTLE BOY WHO'LL NEVER SURPASS ME!" That did it.

"THAT'S IT, AHHHH!" Boomer took all the teasing and used it as an energy boost to show his brother what could really do. Sooner or later his blue beam grew bigger and bigger becoming gigantic compared to bricks. Brick couldn't contain the beam anymore and boomer's attack blasted him into the wall almost breaking it. He slumped down to the floor his hair framing his face.

"Brick!" Boomer, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup…well basically everyone flew to his side. Blossom was panicking.

"Check his pulse, check his pulse!" Bubbles pressed her fingers to his neck to see if he was still alive but felt nothing. Bubbles was took a shaky breath before removing her trembling hand. "He's…he's-." She didn't finish her sentence because blossom launched onto Brick crying her big pink eyes out. Butch and Boomer were both starting to chock up hearing that their brother was…

"NO BRICK YOU CANT BE DEAD! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU YOU SMARTASS BASTARD! I love how you always correct me, how-how you love annoying me,…I love everything about you from your red hair, red eyes, your red personality everything, please don't leave me!" Her sisters desperately tried to pull her off of Brick before crushed him. Blossom was full down crying, tears spread all across her face. When they finally got her off him she jumped to her feet and angrily stared at boomer.

"This is all your fault!" Boomer looked taken back but partially knew it was true. He just wanted to prove to his brother that he was actually something. Guilt rose over his slightly as he looked between his lifeless brother and heartbroken lover.

"If it wasn't for HIM we wouldn't be in this mess." The four teens turned their attention to bubbles who was looking down.

"Bubbles what do you mean HIM?" She jumped at little.

"Exactly what she means." Everyone turned around and gasped. Standing across the room was Him along with the rowdyrunk boys who were smirking.

"Aw is your little _boyfriend_ dead? Terrific, boys why don't you finish the rest of them?" The runks began laughing and was getting ready to fly but-

"Wait, if HIM's the one who took over the boys then the punks were lying?" That seemed to get Buttercup mad on the spot. HIM cleared his throat.

"Actually I brain washed them into believing they did all of this, now I have them in the palm of my hand." He began smiling deviously before commanding the boys the fly.

"Blossom, get Brick and take him somewhere safe." She nodded and dragged him off behind a corner. She laid him down flat and felt the tears threating to spill over her lids.

"Oh Brick." She started sobbing into his shirt drenching into around his stomach completely.

"What do we have here?" Blossom jerked up to see Mitch standing over them smiling evilly. She stumbled to her feet and threw a punch at him but he carelessly grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back making her groan in pain.

"Not so tough now are we?" She yelped when he twisted her arm even more. She couldn't wiggle her way out of his grip no matter how hard she struggled. A flash of red crossed Blossom's view but she thought she was hallucinating, that was until she felt Mitch's weight off her. She twisted around to see Brick punching Mitch across the jaw.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Mitch wiped the blood from his mouth and went at it with brick again until he was caught off guard by brick hitting him in the stomach with a slightly red yet slightly purple flame on his fingertips. He coughed up some blood and dropped to the floor.

"Brick?" Brick turned around and smiled softly at blossom, catching her in a hug. He swung her around with her still in his arms still not wanting to let go.

"Thank god you're here." He smiled to himself and buried his head into her hair taking her in. He put in down after a good five minutes and kissed her with all the passion he had. She melted into the kiss and kissed with just as must love. They pulled apart after about a good ten minutes and just enjoyed each other's' presence.

"Wait brick, what did you do to Mitch?"

"Oh that, I used an antidote spell that reverses the effects of any evil…um bad…you know what I mean." She sweat dropped at him.

"Wait *gasp* the others!" Bricks and Blossoms eyes widened and they shot towards where they left…not without Mitch of course…

Yay they're back to normal! Still not done thankfully im really enjoying this story well anyway

REVIEW!


	23. The End?

**Hey everyone…if you didn't see my profile I posted that im taking requests for stories. Say like if there's a story you want me to write just inbox me or leave a review because I get on fanfiction everyday literally EVERY-DAY. So let your imagination run wild (like me :P) and just tell me. If you're not happy how it turns out or anything im sorry. I'll try and do them when I can so bare with me.**

**Plus im trying to get rid of all the fighting scenes in here because I know its painful to watch…well read about the girls getting beaten up but I think this'll be the last of the fighting.**

_~With the others~_

HIM commanded the Runks to fly and attack just after Blossom dragged Brick off. The four of them nodded to each other before taking off as well. Bubbles went after Markus, Boomer flew straight for Breeze, Butch fought his doppelganger Byrum, and Buttercup set out to kill Bolt.

Markus was fast but bubbles' was faster. He fired eye beam at her as she ran towards him which she dodged gracefully; he was mad now. He shot at her like a bullet leaving a dark purple almost black trail behind him. Just as he was about to strike her he disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind her and punched her side making her stumble backwards. She recomposed herself before jumping off the ground searching for Markus, wondering where he went off to. _'Above, no; left, right no.' _Suddenly, the earth around her started shaking and Markus was climbing out of the ground just in front of her feet. Startled, bubbles didn't have enough time to react getting her punched under her chin, sending up into the ceiling. She fell down towards the earth leaving a slightly huge crater.

Boomer and Breeze flew at one another with a dark blue flame on their fist; ready to punch the daylights out of the other. When their punches collided, a giant white flash and sonic boom occurred. They were getting nowhere. Breeze formed another flame and zoomed towards boomer who took the advantage to psych him out. When Breeze was only a few feet away Boomer clasped his hand together forming a small blue bomb. He hid it just in case Breeze caught onto what he was doing; he aimed at his target and threw it making the largest explosion you've ever seen. Smirking in victory thinking he won he turned his attention to bubbles' who was unconscious in her own crater making his smirk drop. He flew at the speed of light and was at her side in seconds. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Bubbles, bubbles wake up." His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched the love of life lay unconsciously in front of him. He watched her mentally cursing Markus who did this to her. He suddenly jerked up and fell over on top of her. Hovering over them with his hand stuck and light blue electricity dissolving from it was Breeze.

Buttercup, who was fighting Bolt, was getting pissed off more and more by his annoying antics. Every time she went in for an attack he would either fly off or try and fake her out. She was turning slightly red on the cheeks as she flew towards Bolt once again ready for a punch. As she threw out her fist to collide with his face he ducked down and kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She coughed a little before blocking a kick he sent at her jaw. He continued to push his foot harder into her arms while she kept her hands up in defense grinding her teeth from the pressure. Finally they broke away and kept a distance between each other. Buttercup was studying his every move trying to figure out his tactics. Bolt was studying her tactics as well but threw it aside shortly after and threw a fire ball at her. She just barely dodged it due to how big it was but Bolt wasn't done; he reeled back his fist and knocked her across the chest sending her flying towards the wall.

It was like butch was fighting a mirror…which he was. Both him and Byrum seemed to know who was throwing what and at what time. It was frustrating. Both of them had a scowl on their face and their forest green eyes were glowing angrily. Byrum spiky hair started firing spikes at butch. He reacted in an instant and began punching them away. When everything stopped, Butch flew after Byrum and sent a kick towards his chest knocking him back only about an inch. Byrum had an evil glint in his eye and out of nowhere he smashed a table over Butch's head. Not just any ordinary table it was a steel table! (Don't ask, idont even know) Butch, now having an enormous headache, staggered to his feet and tried shaking off the blow. Just as he was about to go in for another attack he was thrown back by something colliding with his chest. He crashed into the wall leaving a large dent. He fell down to the floor and looked over to see what crashed into him or more like whom. Butch saw buttercup lying beside him coughing up blood and clutching her chest before falling down to the floor in pain. He was about to crawl to her but everything went black.

_~With Blossom, Brick, and Mitch~_

'_I hope everyone is doing ok. Please dear god let them be ok.' _Blossom was frantically worrying about her sisters. Brick doing the same with his two younger brothers. As they both came up to the scene they had horrified looks on their faces at what was in front of them. Bubbles and Boomer lying across the room in a crater while Butch and Buttercup passed out side by side.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" Blossom flew towards her blue eyed sister and grabbed her arm checking for a pulse. It was still their but a little weak. She then flew to her other sister and did the same now feeling the tears finally stroll down her face. Brick placed Mitch and floor and ran to both his brothers feeling his boiling within him. Boomer didn't move but let out a small groan earning a small sigh of relief from Brick before he went over to Butch. A streak of blood was sliding down his face from the impact of the table hitting his head. Brick felt his pulse and declared he was just unconscious.

Blossom was crying over her green eyed sister let the tears fall into her hair. _'I wasn't here to protect them, it's all my fault.'_

"Blossom" it was so faint she couldn't hear it.

"Blossom, stop crying." Her eyes opened wide as she stared down towards buttercup.

"B-buttercup?" She coughed in response as Blossom helped her sit up. She looked over at her little sister and felt anger rise in her.

"Bubbles." Blossom turned and looked at her as well. She got up, went and got bubbles and brought her back with them. Bubbles' face expression kept scrunching up into a terrified look until she finally opened her eyes seeing her sisters above her. She jumped up and hugged both of them into a tight hug and cried her little eyes out.

Boomer was awake now sitting over Butch along with Brick. Brick brought up his hand which now had a light yellow glow over it and pressed it to Butch's forehead. After about a minute Butch opened his eyes and jumped to his feet looking around frantically.

"Where's buttercup, is she ok?" Realization struck Boomer as well as she looked around for bubbles. Brick pointed over to where the girls were and both his brothers took off, engulfing both girls into hugs and kissing them all across the face earning giggles from bubbles and retorts from buttercup.

Blossom went over to Brick, watching as he woke up Mitch. Mitch was the same as his brothers, looking intently for Robin who was nowhere to be found. Blossom and Brick explained the situation to him and he broke out into a full rage. Brick stayed with and tried to calm him down while Blossom went and walked a little thinking of everything that happened. As she was walking she didn't notice an object in the way and she tripped.

"What the-." She got and saw Robin lying on the floor looking just as scratched up as the rest of them.

"Robin!" She threw Robin over her shoulder and flew as fast as she could back to the others yelling out to them. They each rushed over, not as fast as Mitch, searched over her to see if any of the Runks or HIM did anything to her. From the marks across her body, you could tell she been through the same as them. Brick used the same yellow light and placed it on her forehead. She woke up in the matter of minutes with Mitch hugging and kissing the life out of her as well but there was still one thing going through Blossom's mind. She gasped.

"Guys, where did HIM and the Runks go? Bubbles eyes widened

"What about the Punks?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEQUEL TIME!

Did everyone like the story, im actually happy with it. Now time for the sequel! Oh im so excited!

REVIEW!


End file.
